Lullaby Of the Moon
by Tsuki-no-Komoriuta
Summary: A kunoichi of Tsukigakure has arrived in Hidden Sand with a mission. Ensure that Sabaku no Gaara is no longer a menace to his village but that is easier said than done, especially when the two ninja have arrogance and distrust in surplus.
1. The Children of Tsukigakure

Alright, I'm beginning the re-editing process, and changing a few things in the story... So yea, enjoy it again or read it for the first time

Tsuki doesn't own Naruto

--

_The Children of Tsukigakure; Legends and Enigmas_

She entered the room with the great intent, blond ponytails bobbing with her pace. She glanced around with mint hued eyes.

"Gaara! You have a visitor!" Temari yelled into empty room, knowing full well he was home; there really wasn't anywhere else he'd go.

"What are you yelling about?" the middle child of the former Kazekage peeked up from the couch in the living room, his eyes narrow against the offensive light.

"Where's Gaara? He has a guest." Temari repeated, instinctively placing a hand on her hip. She continued to yell as Kankuro slipped back down, preferring to sleep a little longer. "He's probably in his room..." the boy muttered. The kunoichi huffed, she was aware of that but wouldn't be bothered with going to him.

"Why are you yelling Temari?" The youngest brother appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning slightly, being disrupted from his meditation left him grumpy.

"Ah there you are." the blond was startled for a moment, "Anyway you have a guest, she's in the tatami room." Temari informed, pointing behind her to the visiting area of the house.

"She...?" Kankuro perked up again, curiously glancing at his brother. Glancing at his brother quickly concocting thoughts of why this female suddenly appeared.

"Who is it?" Gaara inquired as he began to descend the stairs

"She didn't say exactly, although she said her visit was important." Temari raised a brow to her shorter brother, judging that the female caller was a bit taller than him. Gaara nodded and proceeded to the door, opening it he could faintly feel her chakra, radiating with a hint of impassiveness. Entering the tatami room, the siblings found the girl standing at the other side of the room. Gaara crossed his arms upon meeting eyes with her; making mental notes on her _"Grey eyes, black hair... childishly short bangs." _The boy hardened his gaze, his trust in her silence was wearing thin.

"_Those circles around his eyes... its the only proof I need."_ She smirked slightly, bowing at the same time.

"You are guest here. Its rude to not introduce yourself." Gaara spoke harshly, yet the girl remained unaffected.

"Forgive me; I am Shimizu Hitomi." The girl bowed politely,

"You said there was something you wanted to discuss?" The male shinobi had no interest in pleasantries, wanting only to get this over with.

"Yes, there are several question I need to ask you... concerning the Konoha exams a month ago." the redhead's eyes widened, then narrowed his eyes quickly.

"What about those exams?! Gaara was given a full pardon!" Temari yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

"Hai, but its not the destruction that concerns me, I'm most interested about the Bijuu living inside him." Hitomi spoke her fog colored eyes returned to her host.

"Did the council tell you that?" Gaara raised an invisible brow, leaning forward a bit. Hitomi shut her eyes as another smile formed on her lips.

"No, this of course explains why only he reacted when I introduced myself," Her gaze shifted to Kankuro, who had been starting dumbfounded until now. "You know my family name, so tell them who I am."

"The Shimizu family is one of the few strict Shinto families left. They do the usual works of a priest. Blessing, festivals, and such; however there is one thing that sets them apart." Kankuro straightened up,glancing at the ebony haired girl who stood staring into space. "The Shimizu specialize in exorcism..."

"Then what are your intentions?" Temari demanded, trying to protect her younger brother.

"I'm not here to hurt him. My business is actually quiet simple." Hitomi replied calmly. "The mission I was given by the council however..."

"Then what is it?" Gaara asked, his gaze hardening even more.

"I have to ensure that the seals placed upon you were not ruptured when you released Shukaku, if they are I have to reseal them. As for my mission, the council of Sunagakure has asked me to ensure that you are no longer a menace to this village." Her calm response greatly confused the sibling ninja

"Hold on!" The puppeteer raised a brow. "Exactly who in the Shimizu family are you? There are only several members of your clan who have that kind of jurisdiction." The girl stared confused; he was awfully well informed.

"I am the leader of the Shimizu clan."Her statement was so matter of fact that Kankuro's head tilted in utter confusion. "I'm also genin rank in Tsukigakure."

"The island?" Temari inquired

"No, there is a province owned by Tsukigakure one and a half days north of here. I'm from there. Since there aren't shinobi trained on the island, Tsuki makes up for it by training there." The girl replied quietly.

"Considering the financial surplus of Tsukigakure its possible." Gaara commented. "I take it since you will be studying me you are going to stay here?" I was posed as a question, but not an invitation.

"I am staying here in Suna, I have an apartment near here." She replied,

"I'm still confused. You're the leader of your clan? How is that possible? You're just a kid." Kankuro couldn't let it go quite yet. Hitomi turned to him sighing.

"I'm not a kid for your information: also I am the leader of my clan because-" She stopped short, staring off somewhere far away. "My father died." Her tone changed quieter now

"Thank you for seeing me." Hitomi bowed, now desperate to leave his place. Temari lead her to the exit. Temari returned a moment later and the siblings sat in silence.

"I don't trust her." Gaara said suddenly, looking at his two siblings for confirmation. Temari nodded, though she was unsure, Hitomi has seemed sincere enough.

"She is though going to insist on checking your seals. Its her job. I wonder how long she'll be here." Kankuro mused, tapping his foot.

"Why would the council suddenly be interested in my condition?" The red head backed away from his siblings. The two elder ninja stood as well both shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

The three siblings went their separate ways. Temari heading for a bath, Kankuro heading to his workshop of puppets, and Gaara returning to his room. The redhead's mind remained on the kunoichi Hitomi, he wanted to know what the council was after. The moon crawled across the sky, and Gaara began to conclude that forcing the answers from her where the most logical. So he set out from the window searching for that apathetic chakra he'd felt before. He locked on to it quickly, finding she was only minutes from the house he shared with his siblings. The complex was not small, proving that she was a child of the wealthy Tsukigakure. He followed the chakra, entering her home as nothing more than a trail of sand, following the sound of activity. The girl sat on the counter of the kitchen, waiting for a cup of ramen to finish steaming.

"I wish I could cook..." Hitomi muttered, checking the clock on the wall. She tore off the lid and jumped from the counter chopsticks in hand. She took no notice to the thin layer of sand on the floor and continued to the living room. Hitomi set the ramen down, remembering her drink. Huffing she walked back, though this time she was caught off guard by an itch on her ankle.

"What the-" The sand tightened lifting her up and flipping her upside down, holding her by one ankle. "FUCK." Hitomi yelled, glaring at Gaara as he appeared.

"How dare you!?" She screamed, fighting against the sand that held her hostage.

"You are going to answer my questions kunoichi." He spoke dangerously, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You are going to let me down!!" Hitomi yelled again, throwing kunai at her attacker. Sand protected the ninja and he only threw the kunoichi at the large porch window. Realizing in an instant the kunoichi disappeared, leaving a dark shadow wisp which upon meeting the window left it unharmed. She appeared in front of Gaara, standing ready for another attack.

"If you want your answers, we do this peacefully." She stuck out her hand. Gaara slapped it away, glaring "I want answers kunichi."

"What are your questions?" She asked, noticing that she was inches taller than he was.

"What does the council want?" Gaara demanded.

"I told you already, the council of Sunagakure wants to ensure that you're no long-" She noticed his dislike for that "I don't care how much you don't want to hear that, I have to respect my client's orders!" She yelled meeting his pupil-less eyes, her anger surprised him.

"I don't trust you kunoichi." Gaara glared, dissipating to sand again and leaving as he came.

"My name is Hitomi..." She growled

--

End of Chapter 1. re-edited.

Drop me a review, thanks!


	2. The Demon of the Sand

Chapter 2 of the re-editing process. There's quite a bit that I'm changing, mostly because I'd like this story to progress much faster than the original.

Anyway Tsuki-chan doesn't own Naruto

_--_

_Information Retrieval On the Demon Of the Sand_

A pounding noise roused Hitomi the next morning; however it took two additional minutes before she became fully aware to the sound. Rising it occurred to her that the racket was coming from the entryway. The sound of knocking connected in her mind and dressed herself in a robe before making her way to the door. There she was greeted not only by a messenger nin of Sunagakure; but a blast of sunlight that stung her eyes.

"Shimizu-sama; the council of elders requests your presence in one hours time." The male spoke bowing slightly.

"Right." She nodded, squinting as the ninja left. Hitomi shut the door and tried to regain her vision. She quickly showered and left, leaving her with enough time to walk to the council hall. Entering the council room she was greeted by thick silence, only a few members bowing their heads in greeting. Following suit the kunoichi returned the bow.

"Did you visit with Sabaku no Gaara?" One of them asked; his voice scratchy with age; Hitomi nodded thinking about the previous night.

"What was your initial impression?" Another less mature voice spoke.

"Considering his treatment by the citizens of Suna; he's obviously withdrawn… He was unwilling or unable to treat me pleasantly" Hitomi replied her gaze set on the elder that spoke; she fought the urge to scratch her ankle which was rubbed raw from the sand.

"Very well, after today you'll be expected to report in once a week." The council agreed, Hitomi bowed in understanding leaving in silence.

"_Wake me up at 8 in the morning… I'm so sleepy." _Hitomi yawned as she left the seniors to their business. She wandered around lazily; half tired and half baking in the desert heat. She decided to head back to her apartment and take a nap; however as she passed through the market she was confronted by a figure who was perhaps an inch or so taller, and a pang of hunger.

"Hitomi right?" The girl stared back for a minute before realization set in; it was the blond from yesterday that had introduced herself as Temari.

"Yes, you're Temari?" Hitomi replied smiling when the other nodded.

"What are you doing this early?" The blond asked; placing a hand on her hip.

"I was reporting on my mission." The girl replied yawning sleepily again "I get a message this morning requesting my attendance and they only needed me for 5 minutes. Senile old bastards." The Suna kunoichi laughed a bit. "I don't mean to pry Hitomi-san but… What did they want to know?" She was worried for her brother but could understand the secrecy of a mission.

"They wanted to know if I'd met Gaara-san already.. that's all for now." Hitomi assured the kunoichi; waving her hand absently. "Anyway where is a good place to get some breakfast?" Hitomi glanced around the market; everything looked appetizing but most of it required cooking, a trait that she'd never really picked up.

"Well there's a bakery on the far corner of this road; they sell really good sweet breads. There's also a bunch of small café's scattered throughout the village; the nearest one would be one street over." Temari pointed in the various directions; Hitomi nodded; taking note of locations pointed out.

"Actually where's the Akiyama restaurant?" Hitomi suddenly remembered; her voice changed into a slight excitement as she asked. Temari raised a brow; that had certainly been an odd selection for breakfast. Temari explained the directions and Hitomi was on her way.

"She's weird." Kankuro joined his sister after the girl had walked away.

"Very odd; but she seems nice enough." Temari replied; returning to her shopping. Kankuro separated when they reached the weapons shop; he needed to pick up more kunai for one of Karasu's traps. After they finished what needed to be done; the two sand siblings returned home; greeted by silence, they knew Gaara was either out training by himself or meditating. However the young red head was doing neither; he was perched atop the Akiyama restaurant using his _'Daisan no Me'_. The boy was watching the kunoichi of Tsukigakure as she ordered and awaited her meal. She never noticed the eye which was hidden above her only granting him an aerial view. 40 minutes later she finished her meal and went to exit but was stopped by a tall young man perhaps in is late 20's.

"You're Shimizu Hitomi right?" the male asked; the white apron he wore indicated he was a cook. Hitomi nodded trying not to raise a brow "I knew it; you're Itsuki's and Mitsuki's teammate." The girls eyes widen with a sudden realization.

"Shin-san?" Hitomi smiled as he nodded; She knew he was a familiar face; having the same opaque blue eyes as his brothers. "How have you been?" the kunoichi asked adjusting her posture to stand a little taller.

"Fine; Tou-san is really happy he decide to open a branch in Suna. Its really successful here." Hitomi nodded as Shin explained. "Are the twins here?"

"No I'm on this mission alone." Hitomi thought this a good time to begin her investigation. "Have you heard of Sabaku no Gaara?" the girl narrowed her eyes when the former Tsuki resident flinched; just a tiny bit.

"Hard not to have heard of him. All I know is that he's some kind of demon according to the villagers." Shin tilted his head curiously; noticing that her focus was not on him anymore. Hitomi stared intently at the shadows above the table were she'd been seated; she could just barely make out a small round circle. Seeing the shadowed body her senses identified the chakra; the same one that had welcomed itself into her apartment

"Alright, thanks Shin-san." Hitomi turned on her heel and left; outside the structure Hitomi stopped not turning in any particular direction.

"You're still following me? Fine but I'm doing reconnaissance on you… So if you want to hear what these people think of you then go ahead." Her tone was surprisingly cold and a little more than hinting towards annoyance. She walked away; casual but was almost immediately distracted by several fashionable mannequins behind a pane of glass. She smiled happily and proceeded inside; where there was no direct sunlight and cool air circulating via fans on the ceiling, Immediately the girl set her eyes on a pair of black cutoffs; unlike her baggy Capri's these were slightly more formfitting; feeling the material it was somewhat stretchy but not enough to wear when she fought. Replacing it the girl made her way to the exit. Raising her eyes she spotted the redhead atop a building, she glared for a moment and turned away continuing down the road she stopped to view some fresh produce under a canopy; a girl around her age was managing a customers order when Hitomi entered.

"Mashi-mase." It was still early but the girl already sounded very bored. Hitomi nodded in return finding that this stand carried tea, the only thing she could cook. Selecting a months worth of dried green tea leaves Hitomi queued into the line that consisted of an old woman and her granddaughter purchasing the usual vegetables needed for stew. Handing the item to the girl she waited as the price was totaled. Paying Hitomi raised her eyes to meet see the girls features more clearly; faded brown hair pulled into a high ponytail her gold eyes had the appearance of an irritable woman.

"I have a question." Hitomi cocked her head slightly; the girl took notice of the Tsuki hitai-ate thinking it was probably for directions the girl agreed.

"What do you think of Sabaku no Gaara." Hitomi watched the tin of dried leaves spill to the floor; lifting her gray eyes the kunoichi was sure she'd never seen a more terrified face.

"He's a monster. Whatever you're planning you should just forget it or you'll die!" Reaching for another tin of the expensive commodity the brown haired girl thrust the item towards the kunoichi. She backed away becoming familiar with the sight of redhead standing on the opposite roof. Meandering beneath several more canopies Hitomi became aware of two things; the first was the fact that Gaara had solidified himself a terrible reputation, leaving her to wonder if was his idea to become 'the demon of the sand'. The second was that his presence was starting to annoy her, that glare he gave made her feel as though she were the one following him around. As she about-faced to the left and took a step she disappeared from view. Narrowing his eyes Gaara searched around unable to find any sign of the kunoichi. She appeared near him her eyes settling over the market street.

"Alright listen up," Gaara remained aloof but listened carefully "I don't have to ask every citizen of Suna to understand that all these people are going to say the same thing, so I've had enough with information gathering. I still need to perform the ceremony to ensure your seals are in order... but that can wait. I need a bit of your trust for it to work right." Hitomi spared a glance to the redhead, so furrowed his brow refusing show he was listening. The girl walked off the roof landing with a shinobi's grace, she waited for no reply, wanting only to return to her home.

_**Tsuki-chans After Thoughts**_+

Chapter 2 is down. Its still going so slowly but alas.


	3. The Best of the Best

Alright new chapter I hope someone is excited... yes.. no... T.T _-draws name from magical hat-_ hey look its... Kisame (WTF O.o) Who put your name in there?

Kisame: Don't you remember you were having sign ups... no one ever lets me do a disclaimer T-T

O.O umm okay well you go ahead then ;;

Kisame: Tsuki-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters but her own. -_joy-_ -

That was weird... anyway on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Finest of Sunagakure Be Prepared for the Best of Tsukigakure._

Several days had passed with no sightings of Shimizu Hitomi by the sand siblings; and it wasn't until the start of the weekend that they caught sight of the girl. It had been a summons from the elders of Sunagakure that gathered the three sand nin's and the single Tsuki ninja before them. With a bit of awkwardness the three glanced at the girl who happened to be staring wide eyed at a kimono clad woman with her back turned towards them. The three examined what they could of the lady; black hair pulled into a style fitting of a geisha but unlike any Temari had ever seen and its length was indeterminable by the variety of twists and clips in it. Kankuro stared at the turquoise silk kimono tied shut with a bright yellow obi; delicate flowers sewn and lacquered into the sleeves. A kamon with a dragonfly encircled part of her back. He almost recognized the crest; but as he searched his memory he came up empty-handed. Gaara observed that her physical build couldn't make her any older than Temari; the fact that she was wearing 5 inch wooden geta made it clear she was by no means taller than at least 5 feet.

"Hitomi-chan…" The girl's eyes widened even more "I suspect that just because you're the head of your clan you can go running out on your team like this?" The woman's voice was fierce and as she turned around to face the kunoichi it slightly startled Kankuro and loosened the jaw of the 15 year old blond.

"Ah… Sensei this was an emergency and I was under strict orders.' Hitomi averted her gaze not daring to peek into the midnight red orbs of her teacher. These orbs were wide and dewy like a child's; yet her aggressive impression gave them a mean look. She was older than Gaara or Kankuro had thought.

"That's all well and good; but you should have left a note. The Suki twins… well they might be a little upset with you." Her voice softened into slight agitation and she pulled out an ornate fan waving it slowly to cool herself. Hitomi shifted her eyes searching the room for any sign of her two teammates.

"Are you the renowned geishanin Satoka?" Temari stepped forward; unable to help herself from staring. The kimono-clad lady stopped her fan mid-sway covering some of her face.

"That was my name when I was an entertainer." The geisha smiled with practiced politeness.

"Nowadays we just call her Nozomi-sensei." A young male voice filled the room.

"Itsuki-kun stop your game already." Hitomi ordered; glancing around she wasn't worried about Itsuki it was his twin Mitsuki that she couldn't sense.

"Aw Hitomi-chan you're no fun." The female side-stepped as a platinum blond male landed on the ground; he smiled coyly at the female to which she only stared back. She evaded yet another aerial attack from a male in a dark blue jacket. The fact that one of the boys had almost white hair and the other's was black as soot would instantly lead anyone to doubt they held any relation. Yet as they filed beside Hitomi the oldest of the sand nin noticed that their faces and eye color were exactly alike.

"Team Baki introduce yourselves." The half-covered jounin of Suna had been watching the entire scene from one of the chairs; standing he took a strict posture with his hands behind his back. The three genin faced the Tsuki ninja as they did the same; Hitomi and Gaara standing across from each other yet again. Both at this point took a single moment to point this out mentally.

"My name is Temari." She nodded to Mitsuki who nodded in acknowledgment; making note of the geisha influence in her attire.

"I'm Kankuro." He pointed to himself receiving an aloof grin from Itsuki; '_all black in the middle of the desert… what a nut.'_ Itsuki thought.

"Genin leader; Sabaku no Gaara." He stared into Hitomi's fog gray eyes; there was a strange new life to them unlike the other times they'd met.

"Team Nozomi; introductions are also in order." Nozomi ordered; tucking the fan away into her obi.

"Akiyama Mitsuki." The boys black hair was so choppy in texture that it appeared to Temari as though he'd simply taken scissors and snipped away. He bowed politely and the Sand kunoichi raised a brow, smiling none the less.

"Akiyama Itsuki… the older twin I might add." Like his brother they shared identical facial features including their particular opaque sky-blue eyes. The blond smirked and both Kankuro and Itsuki grinned with a certain arrogance.

"Team leader; Shimizu Hitomi." She bowed to Gaara; looking away as she smirked the six ninja turned towards their sensei and the elders.

"Why are we here Nozomi-sensei?" Itsuki raised his hand; he looked around confused for the first time. The twins had thought this to be simply a visit to see Hitomi; who also wondered why those introductions had been made.

"We are here on a mission, direct from the daimyo." The woman replied with enough vagueness to allow the others to speak.

"Tsukigakure has requested a peace treaty with Sunagakure. Because the Moon village is on the verge of war they have requested a mission consisting of both village's most promising shinobi. This will make up for any diplomatic requirements set forth by our separate country that requests a representative's presence." One of the elders explained unrolling a scroll; he glanced over the text to confirm his statement.

"What kind of mission?" Gaara asked; shifting his weight slightly forward he listened carefully as Baki began to speak.

"This is a retrieval mission, the object you will be recovering is a scroll stolen by the enemy of Tsukigakure." Baki again allowed the female jounin to talk.

"The ninja you'll be facing are nothing more than shinobi who've broken away from our country. They call themselves Taiyo ninja, it has been assumed that a majority of them are from a particular clan who specialize in solar jutsu; it seems believable that they have been training their non-related support." Nozomi received nods from everyone.

"You'll be leaving at the end of the week; this will give you time to train together and get better acquainted." Baki glanced to each team receiving confused nods.

"Wait, your not coming?" Mitsuki asked; meeting his twins surprised eyes.

"No; the file specifies that only student ninja may participate." Nozomi appeared slightly more upset than her natural expression implied; the Suna jounin also gave the feeling that he wasn't too fond of the idea either. Hitomi raised her hand, when one of the elders acknowledged her she looked down again.

"May I ask if the daimyo specially requested our specific teams?" The three genin from sand looked over wondering exactly what she meant; even more so when the twins seemed to understand her question.

"Considering that the Akiyama twins are already Chuunin its left to believe our team was chosen on purpose; but team Baki was chosen by the elders." Nozomi replied; not even startled by her student's observation. The members of the sand team glanced over to the twins; all three of them didn't seem to care either way however both boys smiled in confidence. They received a dismissal from the council and left the room in silence.

"So what have you guys been up too?" Hitomi questioned as she followed the twins back their inn.

"Nothing really. We were actually really confused on were you'd wandered off too." Mitsuki replied; heading towards the tiny kitchen to serve some drinks. The kunoichi laughed as she took one of the seats around the breakfast table.

"Well ever consider that if you weren't told it wasn't for you too know?" Her nonchalant question raised laughter from the twins.

"You're always like that… even though its been a whole year since we started working together." Itsuki replied coolly; taking a seat at the other end of the couch.

"You have no business in the matters of my family." A tinge of iciness floated into the statement.

"So what family business do you have with Sabaku no Gaara?" Mitsuki handed her a glass of water; taking it the kunoichi took some time before answering.

"I have to ensure that he is no longer a menace to this village…" She trailed off sipping again at her water.

"I see… make sure the Konoha exams don't happen again?" She nodded lightly to the blond haired boy. "He was kinda scary looking." Mitsuki agreed silently with his brother and Hitomi shook her head.

"He's kinda moody but…" Her mind wandered for a moment.

"But what?" Itsuki waved his hand in front of her face; her gray eyes snapped up and the twins exchanged glances.

"Never mind… alright listen because there are some things we have to go over to make this mission run smoothly." Hitomi say forward; demanding their attention to explain her theory on getting cooperation between Sand and Moon.

**_----------------------Tsuki-chans After Thoughts-------------------------------------------------_**

So I think this one might have been edited a little too quickly so here may be some mistakes; sorry if there are. Anyway I like this chapter; its not so serious and gets a bit more interesting (At least in my opinion). I didn't wanna give everything away in one shot so there will be more about their appearances later.


	4. Final Preparations

First off did anyone notice in the last chapter Itsuki called Kankuro a nut? I laughed when I was editing it cause I didn't even remember doing that! Lol (sorry, I wanted to point that out -.-;;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Pre-story Notes\

First, I want to thank all 188 of you that have hit my story, to the 33 of you who've read the second chapter, and the 28 of you who've stuck through to the 3rd. WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU REVIEW? Maybe I sound a little desperate and forgive me for that but I love input! So please review even if you don't like it.

_**Shukaku-chan:**_ Because your the only person that reviewed you are super special in my book and I hope you found the link to my DeviantART on my profile because there's quite a number of Gaara wallpapers I've made.

As for my story I'm happy you like it so early on, I will continue this story knowing that there are those that like it. And here is the next chapter as you puppy-dog eyed me for. nn

**Genji Maeko:** Thanks for adding Lullaby to your faves I'm most honored. Check out my profile as stated above. Hope you enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So who will get to disclaim today? -draws name- Oh hey look its Baki-sensei. Alright go ahead!

Baki: Tsuki-san doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters except those she created.

Right-o, nicely done Baki-sensei -thumbs up- (little formal with the -'san' part but hey...)

Baki: -curt nod- ... -walks off-

Every one is so weird...

Now on with the fiasco!

-----------------------------------------------------

_Final Preparations "We Leave Today"_

For the six shinobi of the Tsuki-Suna alliance the end of the week came sooner than both expected and would have liked. Over the remainder of the week they'd trained managing to build moderate trust and even fragile partnerships. Their sparing matches hadn't taught them everything about the teams but they learned enough. Temari found that though she appreciated Itsuki's more precise fighting style; she liked Mitsuki's quiet attitude much more. Itsuki remained fascinated by Kankuro's puppets; even more so when the Suna genin and Hitomi faced off. Though it seemed Kankuro was at a disadvantage to her speed; he gained victory when he unveiled the marionettes he used in battle. The gray-eyed kunoichi passed out for nearly 15 minutes after that refusing to ever work with 'those creepy things'. Gaara disliked all three of the Tsuki ninja; Itsuki was a smart-ass; Mitsuki was polite but partly as bad as his twin, and the kunoichi had sarcasm that flowed like a river. Hitomi already accepted that Gaara was not going to trust her. However; after sparing together she felt he held a grudging respect for her abilities. The six met their sensei at the assigned gate; prepared for the one and a half days journey north.

"If you're fast you won't have to spend the night in the desert. When you arrive at the target point it will be your decision on how to handle the mission. Good luck and be careful." Baki nodded to his students and those of the geisha. Nodding they silently ensured that their water bottles were in place and exited the north gate.

"Hey why are you coming sensei?" Itsuki raised a brow his chin length platinum blond hair ruffled by the wind; making the extensive layering more prominent.

"Itsuki-kun I hope you haven't forgotten where I live." The geisha raised her own brow; waving her fan back and forth; she'd chosen a pale pink kimono with koi fish swimming up a silk thread stream. Though she'd tried to beat the heat in light colors, it hadn't helped much. Itsuki didn't speak but clearly he'd been outsmarted; the other two ninja on his team smirked.

"Don't push yourselves too hard.' Nozomi offered; taking a slightly different path into the desert, her speed a marvel to behold.

After an hour of travel through the heat the group decided to rest; sipping from their water bottles. The twins decided it was time to have a chat with their team leader.

"We need to steal Hitomi-chan; we'll be back in a minute." Itsuki grinned waving as he lead Hitomi away. As soon as Mitsuki was certain they were out of ear shot of the Sand siblings they stopped.

"What's this about?" Hitomi shifted her weight her eyes narrowing as they set upon the Suki twins.

"I think its important that we realize this mission may be the spark that starts the war." Mitsuki took on his usual serious tone; always thinking, it was hard for the ebony haired chuunin to miss anything. Hitomi nodded taking this seriously into consideration; Itsuki also stopped all three glanced at each other.

"Granted that the Taiyo ninja have been building their forces for the last thirty years they may have enough power to retaliate after this mission. But Gaara-san and I were briefed on specifics. This particular base holds a large part of their army; if we eliminate every enemy they'll be remotely weak afterwards" Hitomi replied; she recalled the briefing. She glanced at her partners; it wasn't concern for their talents that Nozomi had. The fact remained the Akiyama twins were stubborn when to came to working with a third party. It had been nearly a year and a half ago when Hitomi returned from her father's training. In between her grieving for her father and taking the position as family head; the girl had been assigned to them. Having failed the survival exam for the fourth time with two different partners; they treated Hitomi with little hope. However the kunoichi had used their bullheadedness to her advantage and the three managed to pass.

"So you're completely willing to go through with this mission?" Mitsuki ensured one last time; the other two nodded and Itsuki put his hand in the center.

"I swear on our sensei Tonobogiri Nozomi that I will complete this mission if it costs me my life." Itsuki spoke with a different sort of pride; and Hitomi smiled and placed her hand atop, when Mitsuki joined the three nodded and swore to uphold the pride of their village. When they walked back to the Suna ninja they received odd stares but everyone agreed to continue on. After some time the relatively flat desert because hilly with dunes of all sizes.

"Kankuro-san how in the name of the gods do you survive in that black jumpsuit?" Hitomi panted as they climbed over a rather large sand dune; just looking at the puppeteer made her dizzy in exhaustion.

"You get used to it; you still have that mangled sweater on." The boy commented; staring at the garment. It looked as though it had battled against a pair of scissors and lost. There were great holes all over the arms and torso; where it revealed her violet tank-top.

"It's called cut-sew and I'm only wearing it because I don't want to burn up." Hitomi retorted molding a bit of chakra on her feet to prevent slipping down the sand hill. She watched as Gaara casually strolled up the hill; his abilities allowing him to harden the sand beneath his feet. Hitomi groaned as she looked at all the other dunes in their way; she sat down and took a sip from her water bottle.

"When are we supposed to get there?" Temari wondered replacing her own water bottle.

"We should be there by noon tomorrow." Gaara replied when Hitomi didn't; who swallowed her water and nodded.

"It will give us time to do some re-con. We're sneaking in after the sun goes down." The girl stood and slid carefully down the sand; tumbling the last few paces she stood and spent the rest of the day-light hours shaking sand out of unwanted places

The sun had finally set and the shinobi were allowed to pick up their pace; the dropping temperature required them to use more of their muscles to create heat. None of them were strangers to the cold; desert nights for Suna and long winters for Tsuki. It had become clear during training that the strong point of the Tsuki shinobi was speed; and team Baki was having a slightly hard time keeping up with the three. After traveling for three more hours in spurts of high speed they finally stopped an hour or so from the border between Tsuki no Shuu and Kaze no Kuni. Kankuro and the Suki twins unrolled their sleeping bags and almost instantly fell asleep. Hitomi and Temari; as females usually do carefully spread out their bag and laid down.

"Gaara can you wake us up at dawn?" Temari yawned; the red head nodded and the blond rested her head on the pillow.

"Have a pleasant evening Gaara-san." Hitomi lazily flicked her wrist; she sat on her back for several minutes watching the moon rising over their heads. She noticed that Gaara was watching it as well; Hitomi wanted to say something but nothing really seemed appropriate so she rolled over and tried to sleep. Finding it just a tad unnerving that he'd be awake all night. Several hours passed and Gaara snapped out of his meditation; the moon had sank and the millions of stars provided outlines of his siblings and the three ninja of Tsuki. He glared in the direction of the kunoichi; she was facing him but so protected by her cover that only her eyes peeked out. A groan from another directions caught Gaara's attention and he watched as the blond twin unconsciously unzipped his bag and threw off the covers only to clutch them back a moment later.

"Kikai…" the boy muttered and watched as the sky lightened and eventually turned into a rosy color; he stood and walked over to his sleeping sister.

"Wake up." Gaara nudged his sibling and she rolled around asking for her customary extra 5 minutes. Rolling his eyes the red head walked over to his brother; who was surprisingly much easier to wake up. The puppeteer sat up his violet face-paint smudged and almost mechanically he went to work by rolling up his sleeping bag. Mitsuki heard the noise and roused from his sleep; sitting up he stared ahead blankly while shaking his twin. Itsuki sat up their hair despite its many difference was all pushed to the same side; yawning they stood up and stretched.

"Wake up Hitomi-chan." Itsuki ordered rolling away his own sleeping bag. Mitsuki stood and leaned over his team leader she was still snuggled up; though the expression she wore hinted that either the light or the sudden movement was bothering her.

"Hitomi-chan if you don't wake up the desert heat is going to cook you inside that sleeping bag." The girl opened her light grey eyes; squinting or maybe glaring. Gaara patiently waited for the 5 ninja to finish packing. By the time they'd finished their minimal breakfast of slightly dry onigiri they were on their way. With half the water they'd left with the group knew they had to be out of the desert before noon. Steadying their pace they reached the border in under 30 minutes; escaping the first wave of intense heat.

-------------------------------**_Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts_**-----------------------------------

To most, it might be kinda ooc for Temari to be the '5 more minutes' type; but I liked the idea and after some serious contemplation went with it.

-FYI-

(Tsuki no) Shuu – Province (of Tsuki)

Kikai- 'Weird'. Gaara uses this in reference to Itsuki's unconscious sleep behavior.

I'm not 100 percent sure about these translations because I'm using a free translation dictionary but there they are. (If you happen to know the exact word I'd really like to know)

Anyway I did edit this on my own so I'm almost certain there are no spelling mistakes but if you happen to spot one inform me. Thanks much.

P.S. I actually wrote their training sessions and might feature them as an extra if I go through writers block.


	5. True Shinobi Live In the Shadows

Wah! I made a mistake on Nozomi's last name; its spelled Tonbogiri; sorry.

-------------------------------

**Genji Maeko** - I'm glad you liked Temari's bit of laziness; it needed to be there I think. And thanks I put a lot of thought into how to set the story apart; as for my characters it took too much time developing them; trying to create an anti-sue is a bish! And I still fail that Mary-sue Litmus test. Lol

-------------------------------

Its that time again... _-Draws name from hat-_ Its... Shikamaru... (crap now its never going to get done)

Shikamaru: What now?

Do the disclaimer...Please.

Shikamaru: Screw that... disclaim your own story. Besides, its not like these people are actually going to think you own the most successful anime on television. _-chooses to sleep right there instead of leaving-_

I wonder if that counts. Cause I don't own Naruto or its array of characters; just mine... Lazy bastard... anyway on with the story

------------------------------

_The Mission Begins: True Shinobi Who Live In the Shadows_

The temperature lifted as soon as they came into the dense forest; and with little effort they reached the target location. It was located in a small farming village; the only residence aside from the Taiyo were farmers and their families. They spent some time studying the exterior of the manor; noting that it was huge in comparison to anything neighboring it and it was once a temple for worship. Their attempt to be inconspicuous went unsuccessful as they realized the small size of the town and were reduced to waiting on the outskirts of the village until nightfall. As the sun started to set, Hitomi and Gaara agreed to brief their teams on the mission; this meant that Hitomi would be in charge of the entire explanation. The two Suna genin as well as the chuunin twins assembled and sat down listening intently to everything Hitomi was about to say. She knelt down taking a remotely thick scroll out of her pack.

"Alright; the only map we have is of the outside perimeter; considering that this was a temple, there are only one or two main entrances. The north gate is the main entrance, the south is a garden, the east is a monument garden, and the west has become a training pavilion." Hitomi pointed to the various sections "We're sneaking in at night eliminating all enemies."

"But what about security its bound to be better." Temari interjected, the others of team Baki considered this as well.

"Though security is will be higher the Taiyo ninja are at a disadvantage because there's no ultra violet light for them to draw their jutsu from. However we Tsuki ninja will have the greatest advantage." Mitsuki explained he agreed that stealth was the best option.

"The sun will be completely down in at least 5 minutes; how are we securing the building?" Kankuro gazed up at the dying orange light.

"We're going to split up into groups and take a gate. After the exterior has been cleaned we'll be meeting back at the north gate to enter together." Hitomi explained; her eyes shifting to Gaara to ensure that she hadn't missed anything.

"How are we splitting up?" Itsuki wondered out loud; in all honesty he didn't want to work with one of the Suna ninja his preference being his sibling. Hitomi shrugged she hadn't thought of that one.

"Well this is a peace mission between our countries so why not one Tsuki nin and one Suna nin?" Temari glanced about everyone seemed wary of the idea but she had raised a valid point. After deciding on groups the three two-man teams consisted of Temari and Mitsuki; who opted to take the west gate. Kankuro and Itsuki took the south gate, and Hitomi was left to work with Gaara on the east gate.

Hitomi and Gaara sat perched on some overhanging branches just outside the tall stone gate. Their eyes watching the 5 guards that wandered across the monuments; they quieted after a while and soon enough they were out of range of each other.

"I'll get this guy near the wall, take the one closest to him." Hitomi signaled and without waiting; she snuck away. The red head watched as she snuck over the wall just as the nin passed; within a moment she twisted his neck and the man fell lifeless to the ground with a thud. The noise alerted the nearby guard and as he came over to investigate Gaara went to work. His sand silently filtered from the gourd and soon enough he had the other four guards trapped in his sand. Hitomi watched as the red haired shinobi clenched his fist, leaving only a few traces of blood on the ground. This was power that was given respect; whether it was because of fear or amazement was a personal decision. She nodded and ensured that everything in the rest of the garden was secure, as she finished the girl hiked back up the wall.

"Nice work…" Hitomi said though secretly she wished he'd at least given her one more. He nodded and they left to the meeting point they agreed on; waiting no more than two minutes before the others showed up.

"Well Temari-san did most of the work clearing up the west gate," Mitsuki's other teammates motioned as though they knew the feeling "So why don't we show our allies what we can do." The three nodded; forming the necessary hand signs they quietly muttered _'kage ryokou no jutsu' _and walked off the tree limbs that supported them. As they approached the ground their shadows seemed more tangible than normal and they disappeared into the shapes of their shadows. Temari stared for a moment; during their training the shinobi had only showcased their taijutsu skills and it seemed their ninjutsu was very similar to the Nara clan of Konohagakure. The green eyes of the Suna ninja watched as the two guards near the temple doors were struck from behind; the twins using their peculiar abilities to jump out of the shadows; twisting their necks they made quick work of the guards. They next sought out the kunoichi and watched as she took on two guards lost in a pointless conversation. Springing up from the shadow cast between them; Hitomi extracted two kunai from her black side pouch and dug them into the throats of the Taiyo. The last guard was taken out by Itsuki and team Nozomi jumped out of the shadows cast by nearby well.

"Too easy…" Hitomi and Itsuki smiled patting their hands in contentment. The sand siblings joined them; Temari looking the most confused.

"Your jutsu… its like the Nara clan of Konoha." The Suki twins gave the blond a 'who' look while Hitomi laughed; she wasn't aware that the Nara Ichizoku had become so reputable outside the Fire country.

"Close; however the Nara family's version of shadow manipulation is for the most part supplementary; there are far more offensive moves at our disposal. They also expand their shadows; Tsuki nin can create shadows." Hitomi explained; Temari blinked there were lots of holes in the explanation but this was not the time or place for digging.

In total silence they entered the temple; it was nothing like what it once must have been. The strong smell of sake overpowered the faint traces of incense and the once shiny lacquered floor was dull. Their footsteps were barely audible as they separated again searching for the masters room. Hitomi and Gaara traversed a long barely lit hallway; their senses aware of even the mice that scurried along behind the ornate wooden paneling. From the far end of the hall a sliding door opened and drunken man stumbled out. The two were trapped and with no doors to duck into. Forming the necessary hand signs as before, she activated the _'kage ryokou'_ technique. Grabbing Gaara's shoulder she pulled him back towards the wall; he found it a strange sensation to be embraced by the shadows. It occurred to the red head that she had created a completely separate space from the one they'd just been in. This was by no means a genin level jutsu; further considering that she could bring another person into the space. The intoxicated shinobi passed without noticing a thing; allowing the Tsuki shinobi the strike she wanted. Dispelling the jutsu Hitomi quietly crept forward; Gaara watched as she pulled down the man covering his mouth. She placed another kunai dangerously to his jugular. When the man stopped all movement she promised to release him if he told her where the master's room was. As soon as the instructions were given, she pulled the kunai away, but not before quietly snapping the mans neck. Half-heartedly; she disposed of the body in one of the empty corners; moving on without another thought. The two climbed the stairs; eliminating a room full of sleeping ninja, their cries muffled by sand. With absolute silence they came upon the master's room; he was a general of the Taiyo army and son to the great Tenpi clan. Movement was heard from behind the partition and it occurred to the two shinobi that he had a guest. A young female with a snow-white painted face.

"Now now young lady let me assure you that the patronage of an important man; like myself, would skyrocket your status when you actually become a geisha. You are already so beautiful, you're reputation will be like- No, greater than Odoriko za Satoka." Whether it was the fact that a thirty-year-old man was trying to seduce a sixteen-year-old; or that the name of her sensei had been used in such a manner remained a mystery. Either way Shimizu Hitomi's mood had just turned from a serious neutral, to an infuriated calm. As the Taiyo man turned away to serve more sake, Hitomi silently opened the partition and signaled the girl to leave. Doing as she was told the girl nearly yelped at the site of Gaara; but ran down the stairs with her geta softly tapping in her arms.

"Oh you're famous alright..." Hitomi taunted; in the moment it took the man to turn around. "To eliminate Tenpi-dono of the Taiyo army would certainly make me very reputable among the shinobi of my generation. Don't you agree Gaara-san?" The red head head took this as a signal and stepped into the room, crossing his arms he made no reply to her inflated ego. The male shinobi opened and closed his mouth several times; his mind unable to comprehend how two children had snuck into the compound.

"We're here for the scroll which was taken from daimyo-sama... where is it?" Hitomi raised a brow when the shinobi looked down shaking from what both guessed was fear. They realized a moment too late that he was in fact laughing; shuriken flew towards the two being blocked by Gaara's defense. '_Sabaku Kyū'_ was the command and the man was trapped in the sand; _'_Sabaku Sōsō_'_ and one of the general's of the Taiyo army became nothing more than blood saturated sand.

---------------------- **Tsuki-chan's Afterthoughts --------------------**

Whoa, so I had to split the original chapter into two because it was going on 5 pages. (This is the shorter of the two)

Too much detail! Too much detail! ...But I like detail; in my opinion it gives a story depth... I might be walking the line between depth and drowning but.. ah well.

Action is hard to write... I think a crappy job.

-----**FYI**-----

_'kage ryokou no jutsu'_ - This translates roughly to 'shadow travel technique' As Gaara pointed out its not a genin-level jutsu. The reason they know it will be explained later.

Ichizoku - Refers to high ranking families. Though important I don't think the Nara family qualifies as Ichizoku (This is commonly used in reference to the Hyuga and Uchiha families). Although I was going to use the alternate "Ke"; which is used with not so high-class families (like the Aburame and Akimichi families). I felt that Hitomi would be more comfortable using the Ichizoku term; it felt that way don't ask me why.

Tenpi - It means something along the lines of 'Sun' or 'oven' either way its suffering to something hot.

Odoriko za Satoka - 'Satoka the Dancer' Recalling chpt. 3 when Temari asked if Nozomi was Satoka; she was referring to this. The reason Nozomi has that nickname will be explained in later chapters (The name Satoka is going to be used a lot as well so I hope no one gets confused)


	6. One Should Always Be Prepared

----------------------

Hibiki-chan- Thanks much for your review. Here's the update as requested lol.

---------------------

Disclaimer time! -_draws from hat of ninja names_- Today its... Sasuke.

Sasuke: I don't feel like it.

Just do the disclaimer you signed up for a reason right?

Sasuke: Tsuki doesn't own Naruto; or any of the characters featured in it... just her own. Happy?

I am; but are you?

Sasuke: T.T NO! -_runs off- _

Great now the emoness sets in.

--------------------------

The story continues – (I know someone is excited)

---------------------------------

_Unexpected Plans; One Should Always Be Prepared_

Four of the members of the Suna-Tsuki coalition gathered back at the entrance hall; commenting on the surprisingly high number of shinobi they'd encountered.

"Where's Hitomi-chan?" Mitsuki commented; considering that earlier the two ninja had returned before the rest, they simply assumed Gaara and Hitomi had run into more enemies. The Sand siblings heard a familiar shifting noise and their eyes turned towards the hallway that the two youngest ninja had gone down. A tendril of sand lashed out from the dark corridor and wrapped around the blonde Akiyama. He had no time to react as he was pulled into the shadows, a highly confused expression on his features. The three remaining gave each other a moments glance before following the boy; Temari and Kankuro more worried about the situation than Itsuki. Trailing by a bit the three shinobi were shocked when they entered the masters room. Hitomi was being set on unrolled futon by Itsuki, they noticed the blood that covered her hand seeing another stain from the red water on her tank-top.

"What happened?" Mitsuki ran over; kneeling on the other side; he saw metallic hints of an object embedded in her torso.

"Gaara-san said she was hit in a blind spot... Hitomi-chan wake up!" Itsuki gently slapped the black haired girl; who opened her eyes half-way.

"She thinks the shuriken might have been poisoned." Gaara added backing away; not wishing to either help or disturb them. The boy shook his head; it was unlikely, but he took it into serious consideration. Taking out a small vessel of counter-poison from his pouch he handed it to Mitsuki; who pulled Hitomi's head up and forced the liquid into her mouth. Itsuki went to work examining the injury; pulling up on her violet top he felt a hand instantly stop him, gray met blue for a moment and the grip was released.

"Hitomi-chan I'm going to pull the shuriken out; you're at the risk of hemorrhaging so I need to stop the bleeding." Itsuki explained calmly; it wasn't that his talents lay in medical jutsu, he simply knew more about emergency procedures than his brother. When the kunoichi didn't reply he assumed it was safe to proceed; taking out antiseptics, cotton swabs, and white bandages; finding that the roll he had was not enough to secure the wound.

"Give me your bandages." Itsuki ordered his younger twin; knowing that the cloth which wrapped from his palms to his shoulders would be more than enough. This was no time to be selfish, however Mitsuki stared protectively at his arms; glancing at the white ribbon wrapped around Hitomi's legs. Those hid the scars she'd acquired from Nozomi's training, so opaque eyes fell on the bandage twisted around her left upper-arm and shoulder. Unwrapping it from beneath her cut-sew sweater he handed it innocently to Itsuki; who huffed knowing that if the Suna genin saw the thing it concealed they'd get in trouble. The three siblings; standing on the sidelines of the emergency focused their attention on where the ribbon had come from. Through the holes in the torn-up sweater they saw a black shape curling along her arm. It remained unidentifiable as the blond Tsuki ninja pulled the star-shaped weapon from her abdomen. At first Hitomi tried to hold back the cry; yet it eventually escaped and she screamed a profanity attempting to sit up. Mitsuki forcefully pressed her back down while Itsuki disinfected and dressed the wound.

"She fell asleep..." Itsuki stated suddenly noticing her quiet.

"Totally tapped; she made such a fuss." Mitsuki replied looking down; Hitomi had in fact fallen asleep her expression still locked in pain and anger. The Suki twins turned to the Suna ninja; exchanging glances with each other.

"We could let her rest for a while; we still need to find that scroll." Itsuki tossed the comment up into the air. Gaara was the first to agree; he silently took responsibility for not finding the location the hidden item.

"We'll all spilt up this time. Everyone takes a different section of the house." Temari ordered; agreeing they exited the room. Itsuki half-wondering if it was a good idea to leave Hitomi alone. Nearly an hour passed before Kankuro yelled excitedly; having found the scroll he got the attention of everyone in the house including Hitomi. The girl opened her light eyes; unfamiliar with her surrounding for a moment. Her attempt to sit up ended with a hiss of pain; and with slow careful movements Hitomi somehow managed to stand. Exiting the room; the girl made it down the steps, halfway across the hallway she felt the wound open blinding her with pain.

"What the hell are you doing!" She heard Itsuki's panicked voice; the fourteen-year old boy ran over, allowing the girl to support her weight on him. It seemed pointless to take her back up the stairs but Itsuki did anyway; insisting he replace the gauze. As far as the boy knew she had no idea that they'd taken the bandage from her arm.

"I heard someone yell... What happened?" Hitomi stood with Mitsuki's help; Kankuro held up the oversized scroll, grinning like a child.

"You found it Kankuro-san. Good job." The kunoichi found herself unable to stop from responding like a mother; when the boys grin expanded more he received an odd stare from his elder sister.

"I don't think you should travel; but how are you feeling?" Itsuki asked tossing the gauze strips away.

"I'm fine-" Hitomi responded as Mitsuki lifted her up piggy-back style; ensuring that her combat injury wouldn't reopen "What are you doing?" The girl had never been carried like this and found her weak state embarrassing.

"We need to get out of here before anyone notices what happened... We should head back to Tsukigakure; its only 2 hours away if we run it." Mitsuki replied; his eyes setting on the others. The Suna shinobi had been informed that they'd be staying in Hidden Moon; for at least a night but now the shinobi who'd be returning with them was injured.

"Right; but how long are we going to be staying?" Temari asked; they'd only received enough money to rent an inn for a night.

"At least a week; you three are welcome to stay in my home." Hitomi offered; at first Temari couldn't bring herself to accept the invitation, however she didn't have too because Kankuro accepted without a moments hesitation. This was his big chance to not only see the Shimizu temple firsthand but to see one of the things that set Tsukigakure no Sato apart from any other shinobi village, the geisha.

As mysteriously as the six shinobi had arrived in the tiny village they left; their actions going unnoticed until the following morning when another member of the Tenpi clan arrived to see his brother. Their journey through the dense timberland went by quickly; bounding across the thick limbs of the trees they arrived close to midnight. Mitsuki lead the way; the streets were already empty and most of the lights had dimmed, yet the village was bright enough with a nearly full moon casting light directly overhead. They traveled past a business section, what might have been an open market, and an array of perfectly normal buildings; not what Kankuro had been hoping for. They entered a small mountain path needing only walk several feet before the site of a large Torii gate greeted them. The red paint was bright and shiny even against the cool blue of the moon; a small sign above them held the characters '清水'.

"_Shimizu... pure water."_ Kankuro squinted reading the sign excitedly to himself; loosing just an ounce of that feeling as his eyes gazed past the gate. Stairs; leading uphill, there must have been thousands and to tired feet it was a trek made better with chakra powered jumps. Mitsuki pressed on prepared to climb with Hitomi still on his back.

"STOP! Put me down!" The girl demanded.

"What? WHY!" The boy responded; obeying when her fist knocked hard against his head.

"If Ka-san sees me injured... she'll have a conniption." Hitomi tried hiding the blood on her tank-top finding this a little more difficult than she might have thought.

"Yea, that and she might force you to withdraw from the fight." Itsuki laughed a little at the welt on his twins head; stopping when the kunoichi raised her eyes, question written on her face.

"You forgot huh? Wow, not even I forgot!" Itsuki lorded over his momentary feeling of pride before Hitomi performed the same action as before; making the two as identical as possible again.

"Your fight against Reika! Isn't that why you told Temari-san you'd need to stay a week?" Itsuki yelled rubbing his head. Gray eyes widened in shock and Hitomi counted the days, she was fully aware that she'd need to return from Suna but her mind had allowed her another two-weeks. She found she was wrong; muttering a string of profanities.

"What fight?" Temari was tired of not understanding; and the Suki twins looked up as though they suddenly remembered the Suna siblings.

"Last year Hitomi-chan had to leave before the tournament for the chuunin exams; because she'd been called by the Raikage, her fight was postponed until the next exam tournament." Itsuki explained; his finger pointing in various directions as he jumped from one point to another. The blond kunoichi nodded; becoming slightly more aware of the Shimizu clan's influence.

"Go home its late." Hitomi ordered; sending the twins on their way, it was during Itsuki's explanation that the girl suddenly seemed to notice her missing ribbon, a light breeze running across skin that rarely ever felt such a thing. Tomorrow; regardless of her condition, they were going to pay for this crime, she only hoped the Suna ninja hadn't seen it.

"Alright lets go!" Kankuro bounded past them jumping towards the steps; Hitomi had barely a second to react; pulling him off the stone steps as he prepared chakra to jump higher. With strength that he'd only seen exhibited from his sister; the girl tossed him backwards, puppet and all.

"Ow... why did you do that?" Kankuro stood rubbing his arm where she'd clenched him. Hitomi pointed to the steps; in the place where he'd gathered his chakra there were several long thin needles sticking out the ground.

"My home's safety precaution... if you do not mean us harm then there is no need to use your chakra." Hitomi replied; she motioned them forward and the three began the climb up.

"Hitomi-san what are those?" Temari pointed up as the younger girl kunoichi turned around; following the direction, the two males also looked up. Hidden amongst the summer leaves were hundreds of strips of paper; the blonde's sharp eyes caught sight of kanji written on them but she couldn't make out what they said.

"Majinai; when I became the Saikyou Daitoku of-" "The what?" Gaara interjected; he'd barely paid any attention but that phrase had caught it.

"Saikyou Daitoku; its the title given to the leader of our clan." She went on to explain the purpose of the majinai

"_Strongest Priest..."_ Gaara replayed the words in his mind; it was a strange title to give a female.

"-and when chakra is sensed a senbon needle is sent targeting the intruder. It also alerts me to the intrusion... and possibly my grandfather." Hitomi sighed. Kankuro silently expressed his apology and she smiled assuring him it wasn't his fault.

Towards the top of the hill it became apparent that life for the girl was not hard. Once a shrine used strictly for worship; the Shimizu temple had been converted and added onto by the 58th Daitoku and now served as living quarters for the entire family. Of course since then the Shimizu family had expanded themselves; with a member of the clan living in almost all the major countries it was only Hitomi, her mother, brother, and grandfather living in the manor. The house itself was partially built into the cliff side and bridge needed to be crossed in order to access it.

"Tenkuu Hashi.." Kankuro trailed off excitedly; looking over the railing there was a fog curling upwards on top of an ocean of evergreens.

"Kankuro-san how do you know so much about my family?" Hitomi turned suddenly; it wasn't that it bothered her. She was curious as to how there could possibly be so much information on her enigmatic clan.

"I remember during my training that Chiyo-baa-sama mentioned Shimizu several times. I looked it up once and found it immensely interesting. It's taken a lot but I've managed to uncover a lot about your family." He explained meeting her entertained eyes.

"Is that so; then I'm certain you must know that Hitomi still has a curfew." A female voice unlike Hitomi's sounded behind the girl. The three Suna ninja had remained silent staring slightly amazed at the woman behind the kunoichi. Their faces were exactly alike, their eyes shining the same blue color in the moonlight.

"Ka-san." Hitomi didn't dare turn around; she hadn't planned on waking anyone so she'd given up on hiding the wound. A cloud appeared over her head; this was not good...

"She's hurt." An older male voice sounded next; his tatami zori tapping lightly against the wooden bridge.

"Jii-san." The cloud began to sprinkle water; Temari stared finding the cloud most unusual.

"HURT!" Thunder noises emitted and Hitomi and her guests were rushed into the temple.

_------------------------**Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts**------------------------------_

Heh heh ... what can I say as the title implies this chapter was unexpected... Hitomi were did you get that cloud?

Hitomi: Follows me around from time to time... Its my buddy.

I see... weird. Anyway; don't think I messed up on Hitomi's eye color (It'll all be explained next chapter)...but thats not done yet.

Anyway nothing went as I had outlined it in this chapter so thats why the title is as it is... Hitomi was going to get hurt though, but it changed some, it was a less serious wound in the outline.

----

FYI

----

**majinai-** The word for talismans, mantras, or rites. They are used to change events and influence luck, harm, curses, and even spirits. In this case it is used as a jutsu much like the Yondaime used it to transport himself to various locations.

**Saikyou Daitoku-** No, I didn't make this up and it took me three various online translators to find a proper term and translation. As Gaara points out (He seems to do that all the time) it fully means "Strongest Virtuous Priest'". I couldn't find the term for 'Priestess' but I don't think I would have used it anyway.. I like it.

**Tenkuu Hashi- **This means "Sky Bridge" Its a reference to the Shinto bridge that links Takamagahara (The higher heavenly plain) to the earth. The actual bridge though is called 'Ama-no-uki-hashi'; I refrained from using it because the Shimizu clan might have a collective ego but they aren't that bad. (I mean this as a respect thing)


	7. Hidden Moon

--------------------------

**Hibiki-chan**- Glad you enjoyed now please enjoy this next chapter! _-hug-_

**Genji Maeko**- I'm cool? How awesome is this latest development? lol I couldn't bring myself to make Kankuro an idiot. I mean as the story goes on he's going to have his moments but I like him smart it fits him better. And thanks much_ -hug-_

**RuyTheRaven**- Hey! Thanks much for favoriting my story I hope you enjoy. _-hug-_

-------------------------

I like hugs...

-----------------------------

Disclaimer Time! _-draws name from hat-_ ... WTF Kisame again! How many times did you put your name in there!

Kisame: 5...

No! _-draws another name-_ Hinata its your turn.

Hinata: ...Um... well... Tsuki-chan doesn't own... um... N-Na-Naruto or any of its characters featured... just hers...

Good job Hina-chan! A bit rough at the beginning but you did a great job... Hinata...

Hinata: -P_assed out at the thought of owning Naruto_-

-----------------------------

ONWARD!

_The Riches of the Province Tsukigakure._

"Honestly Hitomi." Team Baki had been given rooms and now the young kunoichi was as the mercy of her mother. A cotton swab with stinging antiseptics pressed against the open wound.

"Ka-san, please. I've done nothing wrong." Hitomi sighed; trying not to sound annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me." The girl had apparently failed; but breathed a sigh of relief as the older woman set the alcohol aside. Despite the fact that Hitomi was like a younger version of her mother there was one thing they didn't share; as far as appearances. Hitomi's gray eyes widened in horror as her mother took up a long needle.

"I need to suture the wound; or it will keep opening." Her mother's blue eyes were flecked with a rust color, expressing the understanding of her fears. "Itsuki did do a good job of stopping the bleeding though." Hitomi cringed as the needle was moved over her cut; yet the former medic ninja of Kumogakure used a simple jutsu to numb the nerves. Her grandfather entered; sighing as he also inspected the wound.

"How did this happen?" The man raised a brow; though they shared grey eyes, his were laden with age. Hitomi explained afterwards receiving nothing more than a gentle scolding for her carelessness.

"And your mission?" Her grandfather asked helping his granddaughter stand up.

"Not now Hiroshi." The woman said as they climbed the stairs to her room. Bidding the girl goodnight Hitomi found it easy to change and fell asleep in silence; her mind and body tired.

The following morning the Suna siblings followed Hitomi out of the temple; having no desire to stay with strangers they chose to see the sites. As they began the tedious journey down the stairs a boy no older than 7 came running across the bridge yelling for Hitomi. Turning around the girl's eyes lit up as the boy tried to tackle the teen.

"Nee-san I want a hug!" The boy yelled as Hitomi held him back; her palm on his head. Much like their mother; his eyes were tinted blue with odd flecks of a brownish rust, like an explosion on his iris's. His hair was at the waist and braided, tied so that the bottom looked like a lions tail.

"Masahiro I told you Hitomi was injured and not to surprise her." The mother of the two had followed her son. Hitomi laughed and crouched to her brothers height.

"How have you been Masahiro-chan?" With the Suna siblings watching it was slightly embarrassing as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Good! I've moved on to the next level in Jii-san's training." The young boy released his sister and made a fist showing his vigor.

"Thank you for your hospitality Miyoko-san." Temari bowed her head; the two males nodded their heads as well.

"Of course. Don't come back too late so you can join us for dinner." Miyoko replied; smiling warmly at the three as she took her son's hand. Leading the way Hitomi carried on down the steps.

"That was cute... I didn't know you had a brother." Kankuro teased lightly; seeing the tiny smile on her lips.

"Why would you? He's not anyone important." She tried to hide the pity in her voice "He knows it too... Thats why he's not going to become a ninja; he's studying all exorcism... to try and have the 'honor of standing in my shadow'; he told his friends once." The rest of the trip down the mountain was silent; and only when the Akiyama twins joined them at the base did the conversations pick up.

"Hiyo! How's that wound Hitomi-chan?" Itsuki said after waving to the Suna genin. Hitomi glanced over; she still hadn't forgotten.

"Oh I'm fine now... although I need a new shirt," she commented to the now white tank top under her cut-sew sweater. "...and I had to dig through my supplies to find another ribbon long enough for my arm..." She trailed off snapping her head over to the boy who made a strange noise and backed away several paces; one thing he learned is that when Hitomi's gray eyes flashed, someone was going to pay.

"Heh... Hitomi-chan don't be rash now." Itsuki tried surrendering with his palms out. The glint flashed again and the boy took off. The kunoichi ran off after him; leaving the three Suna and the lone Tsuki chuunin at the edge of the village, the multitude of villagers watched the trail of rising dust.

"I think she's going to kill him." Kankuro stated; turning back to Mitsuki who didn't look the least bit concerned, he actually looked blessed that Itsuki was taking the fall.

"He's going to run to Nozomi-sensei for salvation; she can handle it better than I can." The choppy haired boy shrugged "If she comes back without him then I need to worry." Kankuro nodded; a slightly entertained yet disturbed look on his painted features. A short walk led the 4 to a large estate surrounded by high walls; the gate was already open and as they turned into the entrance they saw the two. Itsuki was hiding behind Nozomi making a number of faces at Hitomi who was sitting Indian-style on the ground getting a scolding from the geisha.

"Further more Hitomi-chan how do you expect to win this competition with that wound?" Regardless of her expression and those ever piercing eyes Nozomi sounded calm as ever.

"I'm not worried about-" "You should be; Reika-san is already a maiko. Her skills have gotten much better while you've spent this entire time gloating." This was a worse scolding than the one her grandfather had given her; only because it was the truth, the other incident had happened when she least expected it. Gaara's sand has worked without his need to even flinch; it amazed her and she had been distracted. Hitomi huffed; she wasn't concerned about it, if the twins had made Chuunin there was nothing stopping her. It was then that the Geishanin noticed the 4 teenagers at her gateway.

"Good morning Mitsuki-kun," Nozomi bowed her head lightly receiving the same notion with a smile in return. "Good morning Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-san." This bow was lower; the two older siblings bowed in return; yet as the red head only nodded the geisha smiled lightly.

"We're going to be conditioning until the end of the week; you are welcome to either join along or explore the village." Nozomi offered; the three Suna ninja the latter of the options. They left the kunoichi to her training and went off to explore the wonders of the hidden village.

The week continued this way; Hitomi would disappear in the morning and return sometimes even later than when the Suna siblings would. It wasn't until the day before her fight that Nozomi eased off the intense physical training; focusing on clearing Hitomi's mind of that ever expanding arrogance. The room of the Saikyou Daitoku was built in a tower that overlooked the area; as she shut off the light she pulled open one of the wooden panels on her blinds. The blue-ish light of the full moon lit up the terrain and she could see on the bridge that lead to the temple a figure that she instantly identified as Sabaku no Gaara. Contemplation occurred and the girl pulled on an old red kimono robe; she wasn't tired and wanted to talk, part of that urge was to talk to him. She silently exited her room, traveled down the stairs, and exited via the thick ebony stained doors at the front. With bare feet she made it only into the moonlight before her presence was sensed. Gaara hated feeling that blasé chakra; it only meant that the kunoichi was near, and his opinion of her had yet to change.

"What do you want kunoichi?" Gaara spat; this full moon was making his temper shorten, thanks to Shukaku.

"You are in my home Gaara-san, don't forget that." Hitomi calmly stated keeping a respectful distance from the boy. This statement angered both him and the beast sleeping in him.

"Shimizu scum...!" Gaara clutched his head for a moment and the girl watched placidly as the boy's right eye darkened; from the pitch a yellow pupil emerged. Hitomi assumed this was Shukaku.

"I'm scum...?" Biting the skin of her left index finger Hitomi produced a small stream of blood. "You're the one who needs to reside within this boy, otherwise you're just a rusting teapot." With quick and intentional movements Hitomi completed her task. The low feral growl that emitted from the mouth of the boy became a heaving noise. Glancing up at the girl he saw that her calm features weren't lost, feeling warmth on his right cheek his fingers reached for it.

"Leave it." Her tone a little more expressed than she wanted "At least until it dries." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked heatedly; retracting his hand.

"Its a separation of emotions... Because Shukaku exists in your mind on a subconscious level he has more of an impression on you. He can turn sadness to anger, happiness into a fleeting memory, or fury into blind hatred; '**気**' that symbol calms a spirit down. If you leave it there until it dries it will totally stop his influence on your feelings." Hitomi explained leaning against the railing that he was sitting on. Gaara was uncertain he understood but could feel a part of his persona recessing giving way to a clear mind.

"You'll decide how you feel from now on..." She stood up taking several steps back towards the house. _"Maybe you won't be so grouchy now..."_

"Did he hurt you?" Her thought was forgotten as Gaara asked that question; Hitomi turned her head slightly allowing the boy to notice the smile on her lips.

"No; although he might be a bit sore... I told him that without you he'd be nothing but a rusting teapot." Hitomi turned around at the mildly surprised look on Gaara's face; perhaps he'd never heard it put that way.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hitomi granted herself steps towards him again; standing beside him he was only taller because he remained seated on the railing. Gaara didn't respond indicating that she was allowed to inquire.

"My father always told me that the Jinchuriki don't know that they have one of the Bijuu living in them... but I can tell by the way your chakra flows and when I touched you just now that you are an exception. You've always known haven't you?" the kunoichi glanced up; an expression that could have easily been taken for concern was etched across her features. Gaara nodded backing away from those eyes; they made him uncomfortable.

"Because I don't sleep." The response had surfaced before he had a chance to stop it. Hitomi nodded; she was aware of this, the file she'd been given at the start of her mission outlined all the obvious points about Sabaku no Gaara.

"Well don't forget that Shukaku is the one sealed inside you..." Hitomi began heading back again stopping only for a moment. "You're seals are all in order; your ability to draw out the Bijuu chakra is astounding." the girl waved this time; blending in with the shadows at the end of the bridge, tomorrow she was going to battle for the right of the Chuunin title. However Gaara could measure her chakra and the ability she had to control; she could easily pass for Jounin, he wondered for several brief moments what was stopping her from doing so.

-----------------------------------**Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts**---------------------------

Whoa this chapter is short! I'm sorry but I promise that the next one will be way longer. I'm starting to think of this a filler chapter just cause very little happens; but to make it up. I thought it was time to demonstrate Hitomi's abilities as an exorcist before her big fight. I sure hope this doesn't send you over to the dark side of Sue-dom Hitomi-chan... T-T

I also don't think Shukaku would have liked to make his appearance like that... I didn't want to transform Gaara (I thought about it) But went with the whole full moon makes Shukaku bloodthirsty so he pops out to pick a fight with Hitomi... I didn't word that the way I wanted too.

------------

**FYI**

-----------

**Geishanin** – I've already used this one I think... but its basically the term (I made up) to refer to the geisha in Tsukigakure who practice ninpou. They have three major fighting styles that will be explained in the next chapter.

**The kanji on Gaara's Cheek** – 'ki' it means spirit; mind; chi. It seemed like the best single kanji to use because all my other ideas needed two


	8. NeoGeisha

Sorry about the uber late update; I moved out of my house and into an apartment for college. Updates will probably be slower from now on but I promise they will come; I simply ask for your patience.

---------------

There is no name drawing today; I'm too lazy.

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the series. I only claim those that I created.

----------

**_Hibiki-chan_** – Here is the update!

**_Moogle in paradaisu_** – I'm actually really glad you asked that because I've been trying to figure that out for some time now. In the early stages she was a geisha; but I realized after the first chapter that she wasn't the character I wanted. So I ditched the idea of her geisha-ness and kept the whole system of Geishanin that I created. Thanks for liking it and here's the next part.

**_Beatrix Kiddo_** – Thanks for adding me as a fav I'm glad you enjoy.

------------------------

STORY TIME!

_The Ancient Ways Of the Neo-Geisha_

"Is there some kind of unwritten rule about every country needing a pair of kunoichi that hate each other?" Kankuro raised a brow as his mint eyes settled over the two ladies that slowly made their way across the stadium to meet each other. They appeared to be conversing, the older and seemingly more beautiful of the two spoke with skillful politeness that she didn't mean. The other stood with a hand on her hip pushing her pelvis out slightly; her responses not so nice.

"It will surprise you to know that fundamentally, they are very alike." Nozomi had just returned from giving her student a pep-talk; taking a seat beside her husband she allowed her dark ruby eyes to glance at the five younger shinobi. Their expressions indicated either confusion or curiosity.

"They are great shinobi who have given up many things to obtain their power... When they see something they've lost in the other it angers them." The geisha shifted her attention to the two girls as the proctor explained the rules; or rather lack of them.

"So what am I supposed to call you now?" Hitomi smirked just a bit; hauteur filling her gray orbs. The other raised her painted brow for just a moment; before offering a fake smile.

"I am Itokino now... Shimizu-san." The fight was signaled and both girls took completely different stances. Hitomi faultered for a moment before shifting one foot back and turning herself slightly; raising her arms she left them open and level with her shoulders. Itokino took a dancers stances; leaving her feet together she positioned her arms to allow the swinging sleeves of her colorful kimono to hang down. It was the maiko who began the fight; taking three well sized steps she swung her arms, forcing Hitomi to lean away and almost miss the real attacks.

"That taijutsu...!" Temari shifted forward a bit; getting uncharacteristically excited.

"You know the Geishanin arts?" Itsuki turned his opaque gaze to the blond.

"I know of them..." The Suna kunoichi replied; Itsuki reminded himself that two-weeks ago Temari was the one who called his sensei by her geisha name. "There are three of them, just like normal shinobi they have ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu."

"Right, as you know Nozomi-sensei is the taijutsu Artisan; she's mastered the style called 'shura dansu'. Hitomi is also learning that practice-" "but she isn't using it." Mitsuki cut into his twins explanation; moving his eyes to his teacher, who was completely relaxed for having such a stern expression.

"You forget Mitsuki-kun, that 'shura dansu' is a geisha art... its a secret to anyone outside an okiya. Hitomi is not a geisha; therefore she shouldn't even know the most basic stances. I hated to ask her; but she can't make what she's learned so blatantly obvious." Nozomi sighed; it had been a selfish request, but the girl had been forgiving.

It was minutes into the fight that the first blow was made; Hitomi reeled back, clutching her shoulder as she caught the follow through of a crescent kick.

"_Damn... Gomen Nozomi-sensei... I don't know how else to fight."_ Hitomi recovered quickly and as both took their stances Hitomi copied Itokino's stance; without a kimono the crowd was able to see the strong and weak points of the position. Although it was able to attack or defend well, it lacked weight transfer, which slowed down reaction time. The mentor of the young maiko narrowed her olive eyes; passing a glance to Nozomi, not dismissing the fact that this girl was a student of an Artisan.

"_She's just trying to fool me..."_ Itokino furrowed her brows for just a second; but then relaxed and the girl went into another attack; but soon was left to defend herself.

"See 'shura dansu' has nothing to do with those sleeves; they're just distractions... the real threat is in their high-speed and well placed kicks." Mitsuki leaned across his twin to explain to Temari; although her brothers were listening they made no mention of it. Kankuro was watching the elegance of their fluid movements; trying to imagine Hitomi in kimono was harder than he thought. Gaara was carefully picking at her strategy; she had speed, perhaps more than that bowl haired ninja of Konoha. She had penetrated his sand with some help from her chakra, but her overall strength hadn't even cracked the surface of his skin.

"Yeah cause the last person you'd expect to kick you in the face is a geisha." The blond Akiyama laughed receiving a glare from his sensei. "Well at least she didn't have to fight Machika-san... thats the girl with the koto." Itsuki pointed a half-circle away to a group of two maiko and one geisha.

"Thats a shamisen Itsuki-kun, koto are too bulky for geisha to use in combat." This time it was Tonbogiri Yuuto who spoke; he was a wise and endlessly patient man, who belonged to one of the more prominent families in Tsuki no Shuu.

"The girl with the shamisen uses the genjutsu style of fighting; its called 'mugen onpu'. And Kiwashu-san uses the ninjutsu art, thats 'kamisori uchiwa'." Hitomi made her first hit before the boy could continue. Having ducked down to perform a sweep kick; Itokino easily avoided it, however she failed to see the kunoichi rise. Hitomi struck the maiko hard under the chin with an open palm; staggering back Itokino's mind raced.

"You know 'shura dansu' but you used your hands?" It appeared as though the older girl was trying to look good to a stadium full of possible clients. There was a small amount of blood dripping past her rouge painted lips.

"I'm not a geisha... I can make my taijutsu whatever I want it to be." Hitomi snickered; retaking the dancer stance she quickly resumed the battle. Their fluid movements were accented with an ever increasing speed; to the civilians in the arena their battle seemed to be blurs interrupted by sudden stops from counter attacks. During the onslaught Hitomi raised her knee to her stomach and extended sending her black zori into the stomach of Itokino. Molding enough chakra to send the girl flying back several yards.

"Hey...!" Mitsuki and the rest of team Nozomi sat forward as Hitomi formed the 'Ryu' hand seal. Kankuro turned to their sudden anxiety; finding this curious he questioned them.

"Hitomi begins most of her jutsu with that seal." Itsuki replied; wondering what she was waiting for.

"Most?" Gaara removed his eyes for a moment; he could feel her molding her chakra preparing something.

"Hitomi only knows B and up level jutsu... I've never even seen her use jutsu because they are way too strong for genin missions." The blond offered a remotely simple explanation, but effective as the fight progressed. Itokino sensed the chakra and recovered quickly; rising and attacking in a single movement caused the kunoichi to abandon her jutsu. The three seemed to ease back into their chairs; Itokino easily raised the level of their aggression. Hitomi responded the same; and soon enough the visible parts of their bodies were scratched up and bruises were taking on a purple tinge.

"Like all girls they were build for speed and stamina... this has gone on for 15 minutes." Yuuto muttered; not catching the attention of the twins.

"Hitomi-chan is going to win... It says so in her horoscope, plus Itokino-san is beginning to run low on chakra. Hitomi-chan still has a lot left." Nozomi responded just as quietly; her dewy eyes filling with a teachers pride. After spending nearly 20 minutes in battle Itokino was wearing down; the last of her chakra going towards simply keeping up with Hitomi.

"You're slow." The maiko widened her ebony eyes at the kunoichi. Hitomi had halted her attack; leaning back with her left leg outstretched and inches from Itokino's face.

"You're almost out of chakra... give up Itokino-san." The girl lowered her leg and stared at the maiko. Itokino looked insulted; she glared and attacked, recklessly charging forward swinging her arms. Hitomi evaded the attack, turning at the same time to watch the livid girl. Stumbling to the ground; the maiko rose quickly and tried the same thing. Hitomi was getting tired of this; a third time proved to be Itokino's downfall. The kunoichi didn't dodge this lunge but rather grabbed the kimono-clad girl by the shoulders and rolled back. Sending Itokino across the stadium with a chakra infused kick; Hitomi stood back up, dusting herself as the maiko slid painfully across the dirt. One last effort to stand up went to waste, and Shimizu Hitomi was declared the winner.

Dawn was a heinous hour to wake up when you'd spent the night celebrating your rise in ninja rank. This statement proved true for Hitomi who joined the three Suna ninja; yawning and stretching she carried a pack filled with personal possessions. As always she lead the way; but as seemed to be the norm, she was called to by a member of her family. This time it was Hiroshi; a former Saikyou Daitoku and grandfather to the girl, he strode over carrying a large scroll.

"This is your next study; I'll send another in a months time." He handed over the item and Hitomi set it beside her, bowing a bit.

"Arigato Ojii-san." The old man nodded and smiled gently; kissing his granddaughter on the forehead he headed back in. As the group proceeded down the many steps; the kunoichi fumbled with the scroll, finally forcing it into her pack.

"Morning Hitomi-chan!" A double yell distracted her and she glanced up; seeing the twins running up the stairs; waving madly.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Hitomi raised a brow slightly caught off guard; she relaxed for just a moment before she noticed the backpacks on her teammates. Giving them a stern glare they revealed a small scroll with the Tonbogiri dragonfly seal. The kunoichi took the item and opened it, continuing down the stone steps. She could almost hear Nozomi-sensei's voice as her eyes scanned the letter.

"_Hitomi-chan; as I'm sure you are beginning to realize the Suki twins will be joining you back to Sunagakure. The reason for my decision to send them is because I want you to not only strengthen yourselves as a team; but I want you to expand their willingness to work with others. As your mentor I can make them; but I think as their team leader you can do a better job of making them want to. I know you don't particularly like them, but they are your teammates so make an effort to get along like you have for the past year." _Hitomi sighed as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Your wrong about that last part... Those two are my only friends." The girl whispered sentimentally; however that rare moment didn't go unheard.

"We're your friends!" They grinned and proceeded to hug their team leader; who allowed them a moment before pushing them away.

"Okay lets go already." Hitomi received thumbs up from the twins and nods from the three Suna ninja. Even though the sun had yet to creep over the mountain tops that surrounded ¾ of the village's borders, the market was already awake. People moved around preparing their stands; only a few of them took notice to the three Tsuki ninja. One man stopped the twins; asking if they were picking up a delivery for their father. An older couple walking towards them greeted Hitomi with a bow; she stopped and returned the gesture more humbly, offering them a blessing of health

"What was that about?" Temari finally asked; ensuring that the box of clothing she's purchased was in her backpack.

"They've been praying at the temple since before I was born... Their son works as one of our landscapers." Hitomi replied somewhat embarrassed; Kankuro noticed that she seemed to dislike talking about her family, at least on a personal level like that. The gate leading into Tsukigakure was shut tight; the young man, perhaps in his late teens was on top of it facing away from them. As they approached he seemed to finally acknowledge them.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" He jumped down; standing with authority over the Akiyama twins. The Sand siblings heard the kunoichi mutter something about them being everywhere.

"What do you mean? We're on official shinobi business." The boys defended themselves in unison; the other male laughed for a moment before taking a serious face.

"No really, where are you going?" He asked; still not taking notice to the other four.

"Zenshiro-nii-san, We're leaving for training with Hitomi-chan! We told everyone last night!" It was strange for the Sand siblings to hear them speak together, their tone and expressions exactly alike.

"Oh I though you guys were just messing around... Give me your papers." Unlike their other siblings the 18 year old male didn't have those opaque blue eyes; his were an earthen brown like their father. Hitomi rolled her eyes and stepped forward, handing him the scroll the geisha had written to her. Zenshiro read it carefully and then glanced down at the kunoichi. He handed the scroll back to her and she placed it in her pouch. Signaling to two other men near the gate; they went to work on opening it.

"Well good luck with that Hitomi-san... as for you two," the shinobi straightened up; folding his arms over his standard black Tsuki vest he stared at his younger siblings. "The minute you see Shin-nii-san you tell him I want my Icha books back!" The twins lowered their heads walking past their brother. Hitomi waved goodbye and the Suna ninja followed in silence. The three chuunin of Hidden Moon paused turning to catch a last glance of their home. Hitomi knew that the twins would be returning much sooner then she would; a pang of sadness and a guilty feeling of happiness settled over her. She would miss her home; and yet she was happy to be out. The thought of seeing everyone still recovering from her father's death was a terrifying vision in her mind. The only reminders of the life she led were hidden from view; the scroll in her backpack and the mark under her bandaged arm. She sighed and turned towards the thick forest that led out of Tsuki no Shuu; their journey through the wilderness would take no more than an hour. Ensuring a healthy supply of water they left; heading south for Sunagakure.

Traveling until midnight; the six ninja made camp in a natural cave made of sandstone. Gaara sitting outside watching the moon; he took notice to movement from the kunoichi, but made no reaction to it. Hitomi calmly strode out of the cave; standing at least an arms length away from him.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke softly, almost losing her words to the wind. Gaara wondered if she was talking only to him or included Shukaku. He nodded, assuming that she wasn't concerned with him as a person. Hitomi set her eyes on the moon; nodding as though she knew he'd feel better.

"That dragon tattoo on your arm... what is it for?" The girl froze to his demand; lowering her eyes she stared to what seemed like a very far away place. Her hopes that none of the Suna ninja had noticed were dashed and she threw an empty gaze in his direction, finding that he was staring at her with that angry glare.

"It is proof of my noble birth..." Hitomi could sense his dissatisfaction with that answer; but unlike the specifics of her mission, she was willing to elaborate a bit more. "It is the keiyaku between the Shimizu matriarch and the deity of our shrine... Every firstborn child is born with this mark to prove that we are the eldest of the previous first. " The kunoichi shifted her weight slightly; giving him the impression that she was uncomfortable.

"A keiyaku... so its a seal." Gaara meant it as a question but his lack of emphasis made it a statement. The girl smiled slightly; as though she'd heard that a thousand times.

"Not quite..." Hitomi turned away; heading back towards the cave "It is a seal; but I am not a host." She said nothing more after that; Gaara found himself pondering her words with strange curiosity.

"You seem most concerned over something that was none of your business." The womans voice was incredibly calm considering what she was talking about.

"None of my business? When I hear that one of the greatest geisha of our era is teaching her art to someone outside an okiya, what am I supposed to do?" Another voice of immense serenity set her teacup down with an ounce of roughness not found in her voice.

"I've done nothing wrong... I taught my art to the most worthy student." Nozomi quietly brought her teacup to her lips; sipping silently while ignoring the glares from her two guests.

"She is not worthy; she knows nothing of our lifestyle. The more I think about it the less I'm able to believe that Satoka-san would do that." A third voice; as relaxed as the other two joined the conversation.

"And yet its hard to deny that her abilities as a fighter are amazing when compared to others in her age group." Midnight red eyes set on the other two Artisans; both of them in the final years of their career but none the less magnificent to behold.

"You had no right breaking the rule for yourself." A woman in a deep violet kimono broke her peaceful tone for only a moment; her deep aqua hair in a more traditional fashion.

"Our rules... I have abided by them for all my life. I passed my art to someone perfectly acceptable; the only difference is that she will not spend her life entertaining men." Nozomi stood with flawless grace; unable to rid herself of that cross expression, the former Geishanin glared down at the two.

"So its that mentality that set aside our rules. Satoka-san is no longer the geisha that young maiko revere today." The third lady spoke into her cup; glancing up with honey colored eyes.

"That is correct... I am Tonbogiri Nozomi; not Satoka. Now please Beniko-san, Suzume-san I kindly thank you for your visit but it is late and I have no time to fret over someone else's worries." Nozomi signaled to the partition; the other two rose bowing with a false sincerity. A maid took the two Artisans from the room leading to the front where they departed in silence. Taking her fan from her obi Nozomi exited the room and paced about the halls; her geta echoing loudly, distracting Yuuto from his novel. The man exited the study and found his wife; waving her fan back and forth, an expression of pure rage carved into her childlike face.

"Nozomi please come to bed; its late." Yuuto bent to level his orange eyes with hers; she stared back for a moment and almost instantly felt calm again, although her features only softened slightly.

"I didn't make a mistake in teaching her; did I?" The man's eyes widened for a moment; surprised that she would ever seek this sort of opinion from anyone.

"If you have faith in your student then there is nothing you need to worry about. Don't doubt yourself Nozomi... you trust Hitomi-san that is all that is important." The man answered tucking some of his ebony hair behind his ear.

"I do trust her... I just needed to know that someone else did."

----------------------------- **_Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts_** ----------------------

Oki-doki this story is starting to pick up... maybe...

Is it me or did Hitomi seem kinda Itachi when it came to her relationship with her brother in the last chapter? -_Checks outline_- I don't think there's anything to worry about...

Well as stated in the opening comment I am sorry about the late update; and updates will be slowing down a bit because of college but I'm not giving this story up so don't worry.

Oh yeah! If anyone knows about Zeromancer; you know where I got part of my title from... Neo-geisha is an amazing song!

------------------------

**FYI**

------

**'shura dansu'** - Fighting Dance. It is the taijutsu style that Nozomi mastered; Hitomi and Itokino are practitioners of it.

**'mugen onpu'** - Infinite Note. It is the genjutsu style; that uses the sounds of the koto to create illusions, its a bit too Oto for my liking but I don't really plan on using this one.

**'kamisori uchiwa'** - Razor fan. It is the ninjutsu/ tool style of fighting; it might make an appearance but I'm not really planning on it.

**keiyaku** - Contract. As Hitomi explained she has a tattoo that serves as the contract between the matriarch of the Shimizu clan and the kami of the temple. You'll find out bits and pieces of it as you go along; because it would take way too long to explain in one sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY Updates!!!! "Finally" is what you must be thinking... I'm really sorry college is time consuming.

----------

_**Moogle in Paradaisu- **_Thanks so much for liking the story I will keep it up.

_**Hibiki-chan-**_ I updated as quickly as I could

--------------

As we know Tsuki-no-Komoriuta doesn't own Naruto or any of the familiar characters features in this story; she only owns those that she created... If you didn't know, now you do

AND KNOWING IS HALF THE BATTLE!!!!

----------------- Let's mosey

_Life In The Blink of an Eye: Three Moons Lost In the Desert. _

"Shimizu-sama we are expecting some progress with this report." It had only been two days since she returned to Suna and already the council was breathing down her neck. Hitomi stood; taking a rigid posture she mentally made note of important things to tell them.

"It has been two weeks since your last report so please indulge us." One of the older voices said.

"_Old bastard; who do you think you are?"_ The girl mentally growled; but sighed as she organized her thoughts.

"In the last two weeks I have not noticed any significant change in Sabaku no Gaara; although its to be noted that I performed not only the examination of the seals but also a mantra that may greatly improve his nature. When I sustained the injury to my abdomen that was in all of our reports, I'd like to say that is was because Gaara-san brought Akiyama Itsuki to the situation, that I am alive. I noticed his temper seems to become more violent during a full moon; Shukaku most likely feels stronger during that time, however Gaara-san seems to have a certain amount of power against the Bijuu. The mantra that I wrote on him is used to calm spirits; my theory suggests that I was able to forcibly separate their minds. So basically Shukaku will no longer be able to influence Gaara-san's actions." Hitomi took a break; trying to decide whether to tell them that she'd checked the seals in ceremony or not.

"I did an informal, but very effective check of his seals at the same time. There is nothing wrong with them; but I find it amazing that he has used the spiritual link between them to draw the Bijuu chakra." The elders took several minutes to soak this in; muttering things to each other.

"So you are expecting a change?" One of them inquired; he didn't sound too hopeful.

"It won't be immediate, and the change might not be significant enough to appease the council. But it is guaranteed that over time he will no longer be as violent as he is now." Hitomi retook her seat; glancing at the elders.

"There is one more thing..." She trailed off getting their attention, "I'd like for the council to arrange a meeting with the person who sealed Ichibi no Shukaku in Gaara-san. It is my desire to ask them several questions; so I can get a better grasp of the seals." Several of them nodded; telling her that preparations would be made and the information would get to her as soon as possible. Hitomi was dismissed after that; and she soon found herself wandering through the streets of Sunagakure. She purchased enough to feed herself for the next week; and rushed home before the day reached its climax.

"This is pretty impressive for a kunoichi; but its odd because considering her surname its kinda disappointing." Kankuro pushed aside his plate to set down two books of equal thickness and content. Temari and Gaara found their eyes wandering to the tomes; the Sunagakure bingo book. Like all other bingo books contained information not only on powerful ninja of that country, but also some of the greater threats in other villages. The two profiles listed in each book were obviously related; aside from similar names, they both shared pale grey eyes.

"Obviously thats Hitomi-san," The puppeteer pointed to the newer version of the two; the girl in the photo was undoubtedly younger than the girl they were familiar with. "And this is Shimizu Hiruko; her father and 66th Saikyou Daitoku. There isn't too much about about him other than a speciality for elemental jutsu... he was A-rank. So is Hitomi-san; its also notes that she's the first female heir in ten generation. Hmmm..." Kankuro took a moment to ponder this and it was a moment longer than either of his siblings liked.

"Spit it out already." Gaara demanded shifting his eyes to the other male.

"Its believed that women are favored more than males; since their clan was founded by a woman and all." Kankuro shrugged he wasn't totally sure of this; but the fact that it was noted in his book gave the theory some foundation. Temari stood and collected their plates; setting them in the sink she leaned against the counter waiting for the water to turn hot. They went silent; all pondering something different about how this girl came to lead her clan. Gaara left to his room; his mind preoccupied with not only the words she's spoken at the cave but this new information as well. He began to realize that his taste for enigmatic things only went so far, and as his inability to discover the secrets of that kunoichi was where the line was drawn.

Hitomi rolled over for what she would swear was the thousandth time; sleep was not coming and it was disturbing her greatly. Her sleeping pattern hadn't been disrupted, so she figured there was some invisible stress hidden somewhere in her mind. The girl rolled off the bed and slipped on the ornate scarlet kimono robe. Her eyes; trained to see in light-less situations like these; allowed her to easily maneuver with only the help of the dim moonlight. She check the clock; it was well past midnight already, taking a glass of water Hitomi moved to the porch of her apartment. She shivered at the cool night air and it reminded her sadly of home. She discarded her glass and hiked up the three other porches above her; making it to the roof of the structure with ease. She stood on the edge and glanced around; taking in details great and small. Her eyes first directed themselves towards the twins; who were staying with their older brother Akiyama Shin. Her eyes then wandered to the Kazekage's mansion; she was well aware that there was no Wind Shadow living in it, only his three children. Two of which were most likely asleep, the other Hitomi noticed as she squinted slightly was sitting on the roof of the manor.

"_Gaara..."_ The kunoichi thought to herself; it wasn't strange to see him and although she told herself to completely ignore it, a part of her urged her forward. She shook her head; losing the battle when she told herself that it had been two days since she checked on him. Of course at first she'd gone nearly a whole week. But now she was curious; wondering more and more how he was doing after what she'd done to his mind. She carefully lept over a rooftop; trying not to use chakra.

Although his eyes were closed; Gaara was fully aware of the happenings in the darkness. So when the soft tap of someone landing on the roof behind him reached his ears, he made no motion to it. At first he wondered if this was a delayed assassination attempt, ordered by the Kazekage, but there was no activity that justified that.

"Identify yourself; or I will take action." Gaara warned, reopening his eyes.

"Relax; I just came to see how you were doing." As soon as that female voice struck him he shifted his gaze slightly; easily catching sight of the vibrant kimono robe that fluttered in the breeze.

"Why would you care?" He realized a moment too late that his response had been more childish than threatening.

"Because its now my job to ensure that your consciousness remains the dominant part." Hitomi replied; she neared him carefully; her eyes absorbing the white moon light, making them almost seem reflective.

"May I join you?" The girl inquired; standing near the boy. In all honesty Gaara didn't want company; but for whatever reason he agreed, silently and barely moving his head. She sat carefully on the adobe; and after removing her slippers she swung her legs, which were decorated with knee-high black socks around, allowing them to dangle over the edge. Gaara sat against the small decorative column; his eyes on the glowing landscape, though as the breeze picked up for a moment they wandered to the kunoichi. She held her hair back with one hand; waiting for the wind to stop, when it did her ebony hair settled over her shoulders. It was longer than he had thought it originally was, and layer-less; like a hime-cut, not that he was qualified to judge but he didn't think that style matched her well.

"It's so strange... Here the light the moon casts in white; in Tsuki its blue." She gestured as though she were trying to pool that color into her palms. For a long while Gaara didn't respond; he went back to watching the moon pass over them.

"The elevation difference. Suna is below sea level, Tsuki is above it." He responded; that was one of the few meaningless bits of information tucked away in his mind. Hitomi nodded softly; her eyes silently watching the sleeping village.

"How did you come to lead your clan?" Gaara decided to investigate this girl while she was there. Hitomi froze; the same way she had on now numerous occasions, her black pupils losing focus on anything nearby.

"Its been two years and I still don't know..." She trailed off; coming dangerously close to losing the astounding amount of control she possessed. Gaara returned his gaze to her profile; catching signs of anguish. "I trained for two years with my father; after that I was supposed to train by myself. To make a reputation in the separate countries; right now I think I'd be in Kaminari no Kuni." Hitomi's mind wandered and she glanced skywards staring blankly at the stars overhead.

"But I've only been to Tsuchi; One day in Kumogakure I was was informed by Ojii-san that..." Gaara looked away; aware in his own way, that her composure was lost. Hitomi drew her knees to her chest, hiding her face there; she wasn't crying, at least not yet, and she prayed that Gaara would let her stop speaking.

"Ojii-san; was there and he told me that Otou-san had passed away, in Tsuchi no Kuni... Ojii-san didn't tell me all the details. He said I didn't need to know what happened." She buried her head more; feeling the sting of tears on her eyes, the silence between them could be cut with a knife. The kunoichi stood up; tilting her head back; the stars began to grow in number as the moon sank beneath the plateau that Suna was situated in.

"Gomen nasai..." After that she disappeared; sinking in to her shadow the kunoichi appeared again in her room. Hitomi remained motionless in the dark; her mind forcing away all kinds of recollections, both happy and sad. With a strange numbness the girl shuffled to the bed; throwing herself on it with carelessness. It took her more effort to remove the kimono on her stomach than it would have to stand and take off the article. But as soon as it was taken off Hitomi pulled the blankets over her head; sleeping coming with greater ease this time.

----------------------------------

"_What am I doing here...again?" _Hitomi glanced skywards; she cautiously approached the red head, taking better care when he didn't acknowledge her presence.

"You again." His icy voice chilled her more than the desert cold.

"Konbanwa, Gaara-san... Do you mind company again? My sleeping pattern seems to have been disturbed." The kunoichi took a lighter tone; trying to indicate sincerity. Gaara didn't respond; he was slightly hoping he was imagining her presence. Hitomi stopped when she neared him; her scarlet kimono was folding idly in the breeze. She allowed her gray eyes to wander to the boy, he had a surprisingly peaceful expression as he turned towards her. Hitomi took a seat; unlike last night she was prepared with her black zori sandals.

"How have you been feeling? And please don't avoid my question the way you have been." the kunoichi met his eyes as they shifted towards her. He huffed slightly; in truth he had been feeling better. Better than he'd ever had in his life, and he loathed the fact that he owned it to the kunoichi.

"Fine." He retorted; not as bitterly as he might have. Hitomi hummed to herself for a moment before turning to him with a curious expression. "What?" Gaara growled; it was again that he found her eyes unsettling, it displeased him to meet with those orbs when there was no aggressive nature in them.

"I'm sure that you know this, but many seals are based on the will of the bearer. The one I placed on you is no different... So may I ask what has so easily suppressed Shukaku?"

"No you may not." Gaara retorted; she had no right in knowing something that personal. Hitomi didn't react with anger; rather she sighed and set her eyes at the moon. They became accustomed to the silence; its lack of sound and movement soothed both of them for separate reasons. Gaara was very familiar with the quiet, it was like a friend; while Hitomi who usually dreaded the ringing silence found that with another near her it wasn't half bad. She could hear his steady breathing, and smell the desert sand.

"I told you why I came to lead my clan; the least I deserve is the answer to what is giving you the will to push away the demon." Hitomi tried her best to make her response as innocent as possible. Gaara glared over; his eyes burning into hers, it was there that she accepted there would never be any kind of answer.

"Very well..." Hitomi mumbled as kept watch over the moon; in most instances she might have left, but she was too ungratified with that response.

-----------------------------

The chuunin of Tsukigakure, after nearly a month in the Village Hidden in the Sand, found that the heat had become almost unbearable. Their attire, that was made for the cooler weather of the mountains was not acceptable for desert noon. Mitsuki, who was so accustomed to constantly wearing his blue-grey jacket, took it off one training session, much to the surprise of his teammates. The bold red T-shirt he wore underneath was something very few people ever saw. The pristine white bandages around his arms were secured in place at his shoulders, and his Tsuki hitai-ate was tied loosely around his neck, as they always were. Itsuki had given up wearing the black long sleeved shirt that was under his loose teal shirt, and khaki pants were replaced with shorts. He kept his hitai around his forehead; and his numerous devices were still cleverly hidden. Hitomi suffered the least, but it didn't stop her for changing her attire. She exchanged her top for a bold purple skinny-strap tunic, her fishnetted midriff was exposed on the left side, granting her easy assess to her black side pouch. She kept her baggy pants and bandages, as much as she didn't like them. Her Tsuki protector remained fastened around her hips as a belt. The three shinobi had nothing to do but train, being out of their element, they all had a hard time adjusting. They no longer practiced at high speed; the heat was just too exhausting, now they kept themselves at a normal speed, picking up as they could.

"Alright; you two... I need a break so go ahead and finish up on your own." Hitomi waved as she stopped running laps. The kunoichi took a seat on the arena stairs, drinking deeply from her water bottle she watched the twins as they started a competition to see who was fastest. After several moments the kunoichi was approached by a messenger bearing a Suna hitai-ate.

"Shimizu-sama; the council requests your attendance as soon as possible." The young man waited until she acknowledged the message and then departed. Hitomi stood up; family business as usual, she'd already given this weeks report. On top of that it had been a good one; Sabaku no Gaara had shown a slightly pleasant nature. One afternoon; when Hitomi had visited to see how he was the young redhead had returned the pleasantry; asking how she was doing. His actual concern for her condition was most likely low, but at the very least he'd become a tinge more sociable. Kankuro said that he definitely didn't feel as threatened anymore, Temari said that he seemed to stay with them a little longer; like we was waiting for something. Hitomi smiled inwardly at all this news; partly because it was something that she'd brought about, and mostly because her mission was progressing more than she thought it would. The ebony haired kunoichi stood up; ruffling her hair, she'd recently cut its length to her shoulders. The right side was flat while the left was styled outwards. She looked like someone completely different, ignoring the fact that her bangs were still a little to short to look right with the style. Hitomi waved to the boys; pointing to her eyes, an agreed indication that it was family matters. They returned the gesture, and the girl exited into the late afternoon sun, the heat receding just a tad behind the plateaus. She wondered what this summon was about; it only slightly concerned her, the council rarely wanted to see her, even when she was reporting on her mission.

And what a mission this would prove to be...

-----------------------**Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts------------------------**

A slight cliffy... Sorry I had to I wanted to finish this chapter.

Yeah sorry about the late update but college is my first priority... deal with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Another very late update. I don't plan on placing this story on hold, but like I said dearest readers my updates will be taking some time, please don't lose interest and please review... otherwise I might consider holding this story.

------------------------------

**Hibiki-chan** – Here's the update... enjoy

-----------------------------

Tsuki-no-Komoriuta doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters from that series featured here. She only owns those that she created.

---------------------------

_The Work of a Ninja is Never Finished_

"Shimizu-sama; we have been able to arrange a meeting with Chiyo-baa-sama; its exactly one week from now. An escort will accompany you by her request; it will be Kankuro, you've worked with him already so there should be no conflicts." The elder of Kaze no Kuni met his age stricken eyes with hers, the kunoichi curtly nodded. She was glad she was familiar with the escort, it took a bit of weight from her shoulders. The council seemed to unanimously contemplate something, and after several moments one of the elders revealed several scrolls. As they made their way to her; Hitomi noticed that some of them held the Hi no Kuni mark. If her memory served her correctly, it had been Suna that had attacked Konoha with Oto. This was an odd sight considering everything that happened.

"Those scrolls contain the official pardon given to Sabaku no Gaara, as well as our surrender and peace treaty. Go over them in secret and return them upon your next report."

"Hai." Hitomi nodded and gathered up the scrolls; she left in medium spirits as far the amount of reading that she would have to get done, but this new content would undoubtedly be fascinating.

--------------------

Hitomi had for once, woken up remotely early, her meeting with Chiyo was at noon and she didn't want anything to go wrong. However, upon opening the curtains of her bedroom window, her jaw loosened a tad. The entire world outside that pane of glass was a sandy hue, and a strong wind indicated that a sandstorm had blown in over night. The kunoichi's head dropped, the only thing she ever learned about sandstorms was that the people of Suna generally didn't leave their homes, and if they did it was important to protect ones face. Hitomi sighed and continued getting ready; after a shower and breakfast she was hoping that the storm might have cleared up. But it only seemed to worsen, the girl bit her lip as she stared blankly from a window, praying to her respective gods that things would go as planned. It was almost on cue that a hurried knock tapped against the front door, raising the brow the girl rushed over, as she unlocked the door the caller opened then shut the door. A muffled complaint arose from the black clad figure, Hitomi instantly recognized Kankuro not from the black attire, but rather from the ribbon wrapped puppet he wore on his back.

"Kankuro-san, are you okay?" The girl raised a single ebony brow as the older nin turned to her.

"Morning Hitomi-san. I'm fine, this storms becoming a real threat." The male lowered the protective mouth cover that attached to his hood, grinning his hello and tapping his feet to try and rid himself of sand. Hitomi smiled back and stared at the cream color piece of cloth he had around his arm, Kankuro held up the garment for her.

"You'll need this if your still planing on going to that meeting." The kunoichi took the thick material and wrapped it around herself, nodding that not even this sandstorm was going to stop her.

"Yeah, Chiyo-baa-sama is waiting. Lets head out." Hitomi gave him a thumbs up; although it went unseen under the poncho. Kankuro shook his head; the leader of one the most influential clans on the continent and she was giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright, a couple of rules first. Keep up, I don't wanna have to hold your hand, so make sure you keep focused. If we get separated, stop moving, I'll find you, just sit still and if you hear me call out reply okay?" The face painted ninja took on the tone of an older brother, all things considered he probably never got the chance to lord his age over either of his siblings. Hitomi nodded, accepting that this information was for the best. Hitomi pulled up the mouth cover and hood; all wrapped up she followed Kankuro's instructions.

They made surprisingly good time, considering that at one rooftop Hitomi hadn't measured her jump right and almost fell to the ground; but caught herself by wall-kicking halfway down. When they arrived at the building, Hitomi fumbled to remove the off-white cloak and straighten out her hair. She took a deep breath as Kankuro returned from informing Chiyo of her presence. Although the elder already knew. Entering the sparsely decorated room Hitomi knelt across from Chiyo, who was holding a stick over what she guessed was a well.

"_Fishing...?"_ Hitomi allowed her eyes to peek down as she bowed to the elder, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Chiyo-baa-sama..." The woman's eyes were shut and she seemed to be leaning forward a bit. "Ah... Chiyo-baa-sama...?" Hitomi leaned forward to try and perhaps shake her. "Are you okay?" As her fingers met with the cloth of her robes, the old woman burst out laughing, startled the fourteen year old jumped back and off her pillow.

"Ahahah... Did you think I was sleeping? Well thats a first, normally everyone thinks I'm dead... even Kankuro." Hitomi took a moment to allow her first impression to settle in, the elder who sealed away Ichibi no Shukaku was a prankster, granted that Hitomi wasn't some righteous priestess, there was still a level of seriousness that the girl carried in front of strangers. Straightening her posture, Hitomi leveled with the woman, their eyes met and they examined each other.

"So you're the current Saikyou Daitoku of the Shimizu Ichizoku... So young." Chiyo nodded, making sense of this. "I'm sure you were told, but Hiruko had no part in the sealing of Shukaku, Yondaime Kazekage wanted to be sure that the Shimizu wouldn't meddle." Her tone held a bit of bitterness, but Hitomi couldn't figure out whether it was directed at her family or the Kazekage.

"I am aware that the Kazekage didn't want our clan to preform the sealing, however I want to ask you about the ceremony. It's my intention to try to find some way to help Gaara-san." The girl spoke with a different kind of wisdom, one that only showed itself when she presented herself as Saikyou. There was also a change in her presence, she carried herself with more arrogance than ever before.

"As the council asked you too no doubt, but Gaara-san has lived with that presence for almost 13 years-" Why is Shukaku's being so aware of itself?" That was the most important question Hitomi had, and despite her respect for Chiyo, this was a question that needed to be answered first.

"That is how the Kazekage ordered it." Hitomi's eyes widened slightly at Chiyo's response.

"Was he aware of how dangerous that decision was? Yondaime placed all of Sunagakure no Sato at risk. What if something had gone wrong? What if Gaara-san had been killed?" The Shimizu heiress was suddenly livid.

"Then you're aware of why Kazekage-sama didn't want the Shimizu to seal the Biju. I think he was aware of the risks, but the seal placed on him is more than capable of holding back Shukaku." Chiyo nodded, Hitomi thought back to when she'd secured his seal. There had been something about its construction that had surprised her, but this was shocking.

"There is no way that a seal like the one you placed on the Jinchuriki could ever hold. I'm certain you know that he doesn't sleep, that is the strongest weakness in the seal. Also you failed to properly separate and secure Shukaku's consciousness, and as a result you have the Sabaku no Gaara that exists today." Hitomi stood, bowing to Chiyo. Without another word the young girl left, silently ordering Kankuro to take her home.

----------------------

"I think I might know a way to help you..." Hitomi trailed off joining Gaara on the moonlit roof. His jade eyes shifted at her statement, what help could she offer, but considering what she'd already done for him, he didn't doubt it as much. Silently taking a seat next to him, Hitomi checked his expression for some sort of reaction. Recently she'd learned that he was always listening, even if he didn't acknowledge the speaker.

"I already know that with time I can easily fix your seals. The only question is if you're willing to go through the sealing process, and accept the repercussions." Her eyes wandered over the village; it was too familiar now.

"What repercussions?" Gaara had to admit that this was interesting, if she could pull off whatever she was planning it would amaze even him.

"You and Shukaku would be totally separated, meaning that you'd lose a significant amount of your power." Hitomi stated noticing suddenly that Gaara was no longer wearing the black attire that he wore when she'd first met him, he was now in a brown long-sleeved jumpsuit, a small amount of the protective fishnet layer peeked out, she smirked, it made him look older but he was still shorter than she was.

"Don't waste your time." The tone he spoke in was somewhat haunting and sad, as though he liked the thought but not the effects, even if it meant he could sleep.

"Very well, Gaara-san; if you ever decide to change your mind I'll be willing to complete the preparations." Hitomi replied quietly; she wondered what motivated this boy, he was much stronger against Shukaku than she's originally given him credit for.

------------------

"Konohagakure? They're sending us there?!" Itsuki met his team leaders gaze; she was as entertained as he was. Along with this weeks report she'd been handed a scroll, indicating that team Nozomi was being assigned to another mission with team Baki, although that last part came as little surprise.

"According to them, it seems Konoha is at risk for another attack, we're being sent over as allies." Hitomi had only been briefly informed of what was going on, but the elders of Tsukigakure had apparently permitted the council of Suna to assign missions to them, as long as they were paired with a Suna team.

"I'm guessing team Baki is joining us?" Mitsuki wasn't as bothered, in fact he was quite thankful to finally have something to do. Nearly two months without a mission was something he wasn't used too.

"Yeah, and we should be ready to go in... an hour and a half. So pack up, and meet at the east gate." the kunoichi nodded leaving them to go and prepare herself. She had been planning on visiting Konoha in the next few months, she wanted to check on the Jinchuriki of Hi no Kuni. This presented a nice opportunity, for just that, so she had something to look forward to.

"Its everyone ready?" Kankuro tapped his feet with slight impatience, he was the kind of shinobi that liked to know about his mission at least a day in advance. They all nodded; and departed to the Fire country. A three day journey across sand, rivers, and forest where they had been ordered to stay several kilos away from Hidden Leaf. It seemed Godaime Hokage had no intentions of letting her enemies know who her allies were. They'd been ordered to wait for a signal, which came two days after their arrival. Itsuki had taken the post above the trees, his opaque eyes waiting for some sort of distress; and when he spotted black smoke rising from the direction of Konoha he went on alert.

"Oi! It's time to move!" Itsuki yelled; catching both Gaara and Hitomi's attention, they joined the older twin and assessed his statement.

"Tell the others." Gaara clenched his fist as his mint eyes watched the curling smoke. Itsuki disappeared to tell his twin and the sand siblings.

"We'll make it in at least thirty minutes if we rush." Hitomi speculated estimating the distance.

"We can't rush, we're going to be heading towards a battle. It'll take us an hour at half speed." Gaara knew better than to hurry to the scene, he turned to the girl who thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, lets get outta here." They nodded as the others joined them. Bounding from across the forest limbs they made it 45 minutes into the attack. The allies of Konoha split up as they had before and when in search of the most powerful enemies.

**--------------------Tsuki-chan's afterword-------------------**

Whoo alright this upcoming chapter is gonna be full of action... definitely not what everyone expects of XxOC stories huh? Well sorry if you're getting a little tired of it... I'll try and work closer to what your guys want... It will be awhile though. Sorry!!!

BTW I think this chapter jumps around a bit too much... but I can promise that after this next chapter it will start to flow a little better


	11. Chapter 11

Please NOTE!!!: This chapter does not have to be read in order to progress the story! You can skip this if you like, this is simply to set up the following chapter!

**Hibiki-chan –** Thank you, here is the newest update

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON** – Yes pie is in fact delicious. Here is an update.

**BLanger –** Thank you for taking an interest in my story and I am trying to keep this story going. Thanks for liking it

**Sabulum Procella –** Thank you for giving this story a chance its so very hard to create an anti-sue. I am aware that my grammar needs some work and I have been doing my best to edit and catch myself.

Yes there is finally some action again, I'm excited. Yes that conversation I think this is one of the better interactions between them, thus far.

Tsuki-no-Komoriuta doesn't own Naruto or the characters from the show featured here. She only owns her own.

_The Allied Nations of Sand, Moon and Leaf_

"Konoha's allies..." Six voices spoke with confidence, certain of their skills against these enemies.

"The shinobi of the Sand." Temari grinned coldly, Kankuro smirked, and Gaara silently stared down his new opponent.

"And the ninja of Hidden Moon." Mitsuki unzipped his blue grey jacket, Itsuki tightened his grip on his kunai, and Hitomi cracked her knuckles. The ninja that Gaara had saved from the enemies attack stared at the two of them baffled, in silence the redhead walked past the boy. Hitomi followed, sparing the boy a glance, she was too serious now to comment on his haircut.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." Lee was still trying to comprehend these last few minutes, one moment he was staring into the palm of Kimimaru and now he was staring at the gourd around Gaara's back. His eyes moved to the kunoichi beside him, she was lithe and standing with her pelvis out, a hand on her hip watching the white haired ninja several yards away.

"Gaara?" The male had a deep voice, and as he flexed his arms around, Hitomi could distinctly make out the sound of bones cracking.

"So that is who you are?" Kimimaru was certain he'd heard that name before, and wanted to test the strength of his opponents.

"_Hessendan!_" He yelled, casting the jutsu he aimed his hands at the two, Hitomi caught sight of something white, coming at them with incredible speed. Gaara reacted before the kunoichi could, summoning his sand he created a wall that gave them both cover from the projectiles. Gaara watched the spirals of sand near his face, any faster and they would have gone through. Hitomi stared in amazement, she tried to calculate the speed, coming to the same conclusion as Gaara had. The objects filtered through the sand and Hitomi's eyes widened as they fell carelessly to the ground.

"_He launched his fingertip bones."_ Both Lee and Hitomi thought of the same thing, but Hitomi suddenly seemed to be searching through her knowledge of shinobi techniques, it was impossible for a normal shinobi to do something like that.

"You're hasty, aren't you." Gaara directed the question to his enemy, allowing the sand to sink away enough for both him and Hitomi to see.

"You..." Gaara allowed a moments glance to the male on the ground, still sitting beneath the sand. "When we last fought, your moves had more speed and edge to them." Hitomi listened quietly, her eyes shifting for just a moment as she remembered reading a report about the ninja who'd fought against Gaara. The male stood, groaning from most likely pain.

"I figured you'd say that," He stood up, he was several inches taller than Gaara and Hitomi. "I'm not holding any grudges, but because of you. I've gone through quite a bit of trouble." He smiled, both psychically and in his tone.

"Is that so?" The sand filtered back into the gourd, the way in which the redhead spoke made Hitomi think he was hiding an apology.

"But, why are you here?" Both his allies turned to stare at him, thinking silently that his question didn't really need an answer.

"I have a big debt to Konoha." Gaara admitted, ignoring his allies grey eyes, he could only guess the unnerving expression

"I'd heard we'd come to terms with the Sand traitors, but it's hard to believe that you'd change sides so quickly." The ninja that Temari and Mitsuki had saved instantly started up the conversation, indicting to the Tsuki nin that there was in fact a history between them.

"Its not like we wanted to attack Konoha. It was an order," Temari looked back. "Its the same reason I'm here now." Shikamaru smirked, it was apparent that he was thankful in his own way.

"By the way, when did you become so dim-witted?" The girls question raised a shocked reaction from both males; Mitsuki was now slightly curious what kind of relationship they had when Temari gave a sideways smile. Shikamaru didn't want to argue but he wasn't gonna back down.

"Are you going to give up again? Well then, I'll take care of this." Temari didn't wait for a response.

"I'm not going to give up. A man can't stand by and be protected by a woman." Although Mitsuki agreed with Shikamaru, he couldn't help but think that no matter what, it was a mistake to doubt a kunoichi; especially the ones that he knew.

"Still babbling about that man and woman crap, as always." The kunoichi disregarded his statement, heading forward towards the enemy. "Stop acting all tough, idiot."

"So your with Konoha this time? Aren't you a busy body?" Tatuya didn't allow this sudden change to aggravate her.

She creates illusions using the flute's sound." Shikamaru informed them, both Sand and Moon acknowledged the fact. The Oto shinobi began playing her flute, the sound was sharp but melodic.

"_Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!_" Temari attacked first beating the sound waves and slicing the forest before her, in the attack Tatuya's flute was sliced and she was pushed back.

"_As expected Temari-san has this under control, her abilities allow her offense and defense together... this will be no problem for her."_ Mitsuki covered his face from the debris, he marveled at Temari's attack.

"You idiot! These guys aren't half-assed!" Kiba, who cradled Akamaru in his arms would have continued, but his senses picked up another presence. Sakon launched an aerial attack, in an instant grabbing on to Kankuro's face. Ituski went to the assist but was blocked by Ukon. The blond threw several punches which were avoided easily, and with a single motion The blue lipped ninja had Itsuki on the ground at his mercy with a foot at his neck, ready to crush his windpipe.

"I'll let you take care of it, Sakon. Kill him!" Ukon kept his attention on the ninja he'd knocked off his feet.

"Be careful! They can enter your body and merge with it!" Kiba remembered suddenly, his attempts at rising where unsuccessful, but the warning was loud and clear.

"It's too late." Sakon laughed as his grip tightened.

"Kankuro-san!" Itsuki yelled as he heard cracking noises, but his enemies foot pressed harder. There was a moment of silence and Itsuki saw Ukon's eyes widen.

"He-" Sakon was unable to finish as the shock of his prey smiling and grabbing hold of his arm struck him.

"Whats wrong, Sakon?" Ukon spoke with just a hint of urgency. Sakon pressed harder, cracking away flakes of skin. Itsuki realized it sooner than the rest, and his sudden panic was released a bit.

"Your technique doesn't seem to work on puppets." Kankuro unraveled himself from beneath the layers of bandages. In the commotion, Ituski took this as his moment of escape as well, sinking into the shadow beneath his body.

"A fair warning... We shinobi of the Sand aren't as easy-going as those of Konoha. But getting close to Kuroari so carelessly..." The unveiling of his latest puppet was followed by one of its many mechanisms. "isn't good!" Razor arms sliced into ninja flesh. All three allied shinobi grinned coldly, having a better awareness of the Sands techniques. The battle happened in a flash, Karasu chasing after the now merged twins, launching repeated hidden attacks, Karasu was filled with them. Avoiding the attacks was easy enough for Sakon, as as his confidence flared up he back flipped to avoid attacks he didn't see Itsuki, who had jumped up from a shadow Sakon had cast a moment ago. The blond Tsuki nin lunged at Sakon, tackling him into the hollow torso of Karasu, locking them inside. Kankuro explained how both his puppets worked together, stalling for time as Itsuki used his '_kage ryokou no jutsu' _to vacate the hollow space. Appearing beside the black-clad ninja Itsuki gave his partner a thumbs up. Nodding Kankuro pulled on his chakra strings.

"Eat this!" Kankuro yelled "_Karakuri Engeki!_" The trapped ninja was still yelling for help, and both Kiba and Itsuki watched in amazement. "_Kuro Hihi Ippatsu!_" Another tug on his strings and the bladed arms of the puppet sunk into the torso of Karasu, a single scream and then silence came from inside.

"She's hiding." Shikamaru looked around aware that she was still there.

"She ran away?" Temari asked, she couldn't sense anything, and nether could Mitsuki too.

"No, I can't see that happening." He replied meeting their eyes as both glanced back.

"But I just got here." The female replied, she'd be unhappy if she were right. On request Shikamaru explained her techniques and the situation that they were now facing. Offering his own opinion on the situation... which Temari didn't want.

"My power isn't to be taken lightly." Temari bit the skin on her thumb.

"If that person thinks she's going to hide away while we wait for her to play her flute," she spread the blood across her fan. "She's just too naive!" A new light had taken the Suna ninja, she was suddenly filled with a light of arrogance, one that was possibly influenced by the twins, or by the Konoha ninja she'd rescued. Mitsuki had taken to caring for Shikamaru's dislocated finger, he didn't exactly fix it but he stopped the pain. Temari prepared for a strong attack

"_Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai!_" She swung and from the summon came a white weasel riding a kama. With remarkable speed and power Temari had just singlehandedly leveled a huge section of forest. Amongst the lumber that had been cleanly sliced away Tatuya lay crushed between two large pieces.

"Well, its over..." Both stared wide eyed. Mitsuki and Shikamaru where well aware of the kind of power at her disposal, but all this was unprecedented.

"How was that?" Temari turned to them, grinning like her younger brother. Mitsuki remained transfixed at the area around them, and Shikamaru gave her a small smile.

**Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts **

I wanted to feature Itsuki and Mitsuki more and look at that they ended up taking the whole chapter! It skips around like the show and getting the exact script that the cannon characters spoke was hard!!!!!!

And how to have my characters interact in the fights without disturbing them too much harder. Mitsuki didn't do anything at all if you noticed.


	12. Chapter 12

Please note that I have removed the previous Chapter 11 because I find that it really wasn't necessary to the story and no one really liked it.

Tsuki-no-Komoriuta does NOT own Naruto or any of the characters belonging to said program. She only owns her own.

_The Immortal Enemies Can Be Defeated_

A strong gust swept across the field where Hitomi and Gaara had appeared to save the taijutsu shinobi. Hitomi could make out traces of chakra in the breeze, indicating that Temari had finished her battle. Hitomi and Gaara stared with equally placid expressions, shifting their gazes as Rock Lee took a fighting stance. Both saw the blood that trickled onto the fresh grass at his feet; Gaara watched while trying to stifle the thoughts that bombarded him.

"I'll take care of this." The redhead's expression was stern and hinting towards that hidden apology. However, the shinobi in that green jumpsuit was unwilling to yield.

"No, you both, please be my back up." Without waiting the ninja sprinted off, not noticing that Hitomi was reaching to stop him, nor did he see the Suna ninja throw her a glance. Several paces away Gaara's sand lashed out towards the boys ankle, sending Lee face forward into a pile of well placed sand.

"The sand is in my mouth..." Lee turned back, glaring at his ally. "Please let go!" As both Gaara and Hitomi had expected though, the battle had taken its toll and the male cringed in pain. Hitomi assisted the boy to his knees as Gaara stepped forward, ready and somewhat eager to fight this male enemy.

"You can't do anything right now in that condition. Kunoichi take care of him." More sand filtered from the gourd as he paced forward. "I'll do it."

"Please be careful! He uses his bones to attack!" Lee allowed the female shinobi to support him. "He can launch his bones like before, and make them stick out of his body. He can control his bones freely!" Lee was certain his words hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

"My name is Shimizu Hitomi, let me see your arm." Hitomi ordered introducing herself as she removed some medical supplies from her side pouch.

Sabaku no Gaara..." Kimimaro quickly analysed his opponents, with the female tending to the other he currently focused on the male. "As your name implies, I'm guessing you use sand." Gaara's expression remained the same, this battle already felt different; it was to protect another. More sand streamed out, he wasn't going to take any chances with his opponent. Sensing his enemies attack, Gaara moved into action striking the ground where Kimimaro had stood. Regardless of the amazing speed Gaara's sand had, it was as more than easy for the white-haired ninja to evade, and even counter with _'Hessendan'_. The projectiles sailed at blinding speed; but just as easily as his attack was blocked, it was unnecessary for Gaara to even flinch, the sand would protect him. The lashings of sand continued and Kimimaro eluded them still. Sending several of his fingertips towards the two ninja on the sidelines, which where sheltered by sand. Hitomi glanced to her red haired companion, she was still in awe of his abilities. Forgetting Rock Lee she watched with sharp eyes; the sand defended from the bones and attacked from all directions.

"_These two... they're on par with each other in speed and strategy. Although... those bones." _Hitomi thought her eyes on the white haired ninja. Her mind had almost suddenly stumbled upon the fact she had been searching for.

"Sabaku no Gaara. What a stupid name." Kimimaro taunted receiving no reaction. "Without sand, you can't do anything!" Another wave of his fingertip bones and the two ninja returned to action. Hitomi disregarded Rock Lee for the moment and took a place beside Gaara.

"Gaara-san, his ability... to launch his bones is a kekkai genkai. If I'm correct its called _Shikotsumyaku. _He can manipulate the density of his bones, and as you've seen, and use them as weapons." Hitomi kept her steel eyes straight, Gaara was by now faintly aware of this information.

"Your point?" Gaara kept his focus on the battle, narrowing his eyes he mumbled his jutsu _'Suna Shigure'_ Hitomi was distracted by this new ability, the sand fell like rain and though he went to avoid his attack Kimimaro was trapped by tendrils of sand at his feet.

"As long as I have sand, I can do anything. You're the one who's a fool!" Gaara reached forward clenching his hand the sand tightened. "It's simple for me to create sand from the ground." Hitomi was already of aware of his ability to form more sand from the earth.

"You got him." Lee made a motion of celebration, but other two where a bit more aware.

"Not yet..." Both replied, Gaara closed his fist this time, compressing the sand around the Oto ninja.

"Looking at him reminds me of that guy." Gaara kept his guard up, but directed the comment towards Lee. "Uchiha Sasuke... They have the same eyes." Hitomi had no part in this conversation, but she listened intently.

"The same eyes...?" Lee responded glancing to the mass of compressing sand. Hitomi pondered on this, without any answer she returned to her former point. The kunoichi shook herself to focus.

"My point was simply that, the possibilities his bloodline might hold are unknown. The Kaguya clan was supposed to be finished, but he must have been the only one left." Hitomi was only interested in making him aware of that fact. Gaara glanced over, seeing Hitomi lazily wave her hand. "But don't worry about it now." She sighed, trying and failing to hold back a smile. A moment later though she returned her steel orbs to where Kimimaro had been trapped.

"It's not over yet!" Hitomi gasped, she saw the trapped ninja reach through the sand, and soon enough crawl through it. Lee was unable to believe it, and the three watched with various expressions as the holes in his skin gave them a view to thick white bone. Hitomi instantly recognized the lines upon his body, _"__Chi no Juin..."_ her knowledge of Earth seals was impressive but combining it with a kekkai genkai was new to her.

"What impressive pressure," The male looked up his eyes colder than before "If I hadn't created these masks under my skin, I would've been crushed." Kimimaro offered his complement. Even in battle a ninja knew to give credit where it was due.

"Those bones... He's a monster." Gaara watched concerned, he could stand up to his _'Sabaku Sousou'_ . This could prove harder than he thought.

"What a troublesome body." Lee added ready for action, just in case. Hitomi moved past both ninja; throwing them a backwards glance, her ebony hair moved in the breeze.

"Its my turn Gaara-san... I can't let you have all the fun." A tiny smile was offered as jade and gray eyes met, Gaara crossed his arms nodding, he was going to prepare his chakra for a new jutsu.

"Please take care! His taijutsu is nothing to scoff at!" Lee warned the kunoichi and her gaze shifted to him.

"Good... because neither is mine." Turning back to the white haired ninja, they examined one another. She was brimming with chakra and from her build he could tell that speed was her forte. Her purple tunic was light, allowing for easy movement. Her bandaged legs told him that she was most likely a kicker. Hitomi noted her opponents build, strong but lean; he was everything she was, but with a man's strength. His attire seemed heavy, but from what she'd seen, it didn't interfere. Whatever chakra he'd lost in his fight with Gaara, was now back thanks to that seal, and from his movements earlier; he was a loose and fluid fighter. Hitomi cracked her knuckles again, taking a more advanced _shura dansu _stance. She crossed her left leg over her right; placing her weight on the balls of both her feet, her left arm leveled with her waist and her right with her forehead, this posture allowed a better offense than defense and the weight transfer was almost even. But to be most effective, it was required for the attacker to make the first move; and as she watched him she thought for a moment that she was counting on that too much.

"A dancer... Is your art above most taijutsu trash?" Kimimaro found a peculiar interest with this kunoichi, it heightened as he recalled her name.

"You said your name was Shimizu, I believe I've heard of your clan... Shinto priests. But a fighter, this is unexpected." The female shinobi listened, bored with the presumptions of her family.

"Then clearly you've never encountered a Shimizu, we have never been humble priests, our way is fighting." Hitomi countered, holding her ground; he liked to taunt his enemy. The first attack was always vital, it could determine a fight and ones life.

"Perhaps your kind have never lived long enough." Kimimaro launched in return; this struck the nerve he'd wanted. Hitomi growled, aside from the insult to her family, she hated wasting time talking before a fight. She took off, in the blink of eye to attack.

"She's too headlong... combined with that arrogance..." Gaara watched as her kick was countered by Kimimaro. "It's going to get her killed." Rock Lee looked over; somewhat curious if the red head's statement had been random speculation or if he was personally aware of it. Hitomi was now on the defense, her speed and reaction time was better than Kimimaro's, and her evasions and counters were a match for his close combat. Seeing the disadvantage that she was posing to him, he moved himself away from her; but even that proved difficult. The kunoichi was aware of his long range combat, she could easily counter it; but that meant revealing her stronger jutsu and she was unsure if she wanted to do that.

"What is her taijutsu style?" Although the two ninja were moving as such a high speed, Rock Lee was easily watching the fight.

"_Shura Dansu_, a geishanin art." Gaara responded, following with jade eyes as the kunoichi struck the male in the abdomen, she followed through with more kicks, forming several hand signs the two spectators squinted in curiosity.

"_Kage Bousui!"_ Hitomi's jutsu summoned hundreds of thin strings that curled around her arms and extended latching onto Kimimaro. The Tsuki nin was well aware that, alone she couldn't inflict enough damage when throwing the white haired male. So she used the a jutsu that was normally for trapping an enemy to help her add force to the attack. Infusing the strings with chakra Hitomi tightened her hold, causing the male some discomfort as the wires sliced into his skin, but otherwise he knew where the damage was going to come from. Midair the kunoichi motioned downward, the most delicate of movements were all that was needed, so her sudden motion was taken into extreme action. Hitomi sailed past as Kimimaro met with the ground, however as she landed she pulled again throwing him past her.

"A shadow technique?" Lee searched his allies face for answers, but Gaara was preoccupied with her words from the Taiyo manor. The Tsuki shinobi had been notable in the cover of night, but here in the middle of a forest clearing, the kunoichi seemed to hold the upper hand. Breaking free from the shadows, Kimimaro launched more of his fingertips. Rolling to avoid them had taken up to much time, and the male was finally at a comfortable distance. He called again on _'Tsubaki no Mai'_ hardening his humerus and extracting a sword, he now held an advantage. Hitomi scowled, that was unexpected, but regardless she could now continue her attack from a distance. The strings around her arms had buried themselves into the ground, moving with a shadow's ease towards the Oto ninja. Springing out in sharp needles, the onslaught of wires once again put Kimimaro on the move. Gracefully evading the attacks and slicing them away with his sword. In an open moment Kimimaro charged forward, heading straight towards the kunoichi, who in the instant only managed to attach her shadows to the sword, twisting it away the shadow tightened and crushed the bone. As Hitomi rose to her feet, she was met on the side of the head with the white haired male's foot, sailing through the air her last moment of conciousness was presented with the feeling of something grainy against her skin.

The sudden feeling of being lifted off the ground stirred the unconscious female and her grey eyes opened to a cloudless blue sky. Someone was supporting her head, but Hitomi couldn't tell who it was.

"He was stubborn, but this is the end." That voice was familiar and the girl turned her head slightly to the red head. "He won't be coming back again."

"I see." Lee replied, taking some notice to the girl. Hitomi sat up, instantly plagued by a head rush, she tipped forward but was caught by the shoulders.

"Hitomi-san are you okay?" Reaching to her temple, the sticky feeling of drying blood was mixed with a grainy texture, sand she presumed.

"What happened?" Before her answer came, Gaara groaned and supported himself his his hand, sweat dripping down his cheek. Hitomi a tad more concerned than Lee.

"This is my limit. We're going down." Gaara warned, his voice strained slightly.

"It's not brainwashing!" Gaara's eyes widened as he raised his head. The boy saw his allies staring wide-eyed just above his head. "That person... Orochimaru-sama... It's all my own reasoning!" The now grey haired male was filled with rage, unable to form his sentence. "What the hell would you know about it?!" Frozen, Gaara only stared at the tip of the white bone coming closer. Hitomi reached forward, her mind reacting even its dazed state. Her hand barely touched the redhead's shoulder, when Kimimaro halted his attack, blood trickling from his mouth.

"He's dead." Lee quietly informed, the wind or near death chilled the three shinobi. Hitomi sat in shock, retracting her hand as Gaara turned back around. The girl slumped down, her mind spinning more than ever. Gaara set down the sand and supported Rock Lee first, taking him to lean against a tree.

"Are you okay?" Hitomi quietly inquired as Gaara helped her stand, she allowed the ninja to help her along. Gaara replied with a nod.

"And you?" Just as softly the redhead asked.

"Mmm." Hitomi nodded, she actually wasn't feeling as good as the others, but it was nothing to be concerned with. After setting her down against the tree across from the two, the Suna ninja unstrapped his gourd and took a seat against the tree beside Lee. Silence occurred for a few minutes as the three recovered.

"We would've been completely defeated." Gaara ran the past few minutes in his mind again, coming to that conclusion. Hitomi agreed silently, occupying herself with the wound on her temple, but listening intently.

"That's not true." Lee sounded very certain of himself. "My sensei always told me that luck is also part of strength."

"That busybody..." Gaara mumbled, just loud enough to be heard. For his condition Lee moved to the defense pretty quickly.

"He's not a busybody!" He yelled back. "That time... was because of my own weakness. I'm grateful to you for saving me, but please don't talk about my sensei like that!"

"_He must be the golden child..."_ Hitomi thought to herself, flinching as she pressed against the wound. Gaara remained silent, his gaze ahead on the bone forest, staring at the darkness.

"You're the same." Hitomi noticed the change in his tone and raised her gaze towards him, his profile allowed her to notice a familiar pain on his features.

"If the person you admire is insulted, you become angry. If that person is important to you..." Gaara went silent, thinking more and more. To fight for that important person..." Jade eyes turned towards the sky. "He was the same as Uzumaki Naruto." Lee appeared slightly shocked, and Hitomi slightly raised a brow. "The person who is important to you isn't always good."

"Really?"Lee furrowed his thick brows. "You don't have to take someone bad as your important person."

"No... Even if you knew they were evil... People can't defeat loneliness." Lee turned his gaze upwards, pondering his words. Hitomi's expression became pained with truth, loneliness was an immortal enemy; it was the reason she was a shinobi. The reason she filled her life with the Suki twins, to escape the loneliness of the life she had to live and relieve herself of her own sad thoughts.

"Regardless, of the 'good' or 'evil' of that person. It will never change the fact that they are important." The two male ninja kept shifted their gazes, seeing the pain etched into her features. Gaara was now locked with those sad fog-gray eyes, it was disconcerting, but he couldn't turn away.

"An important person... they can't simply be handed to those fighting against loneliness, it takes time. Years even, there are people so lost in their loneliness, that they don't realize when someone important comes along. But we are all fated to protect someone, whether it is love... or admiration... We will find those people... and we will do all we can to protect that person. So be patient Gaara-san... That person is somewhere, I know you will meet them... someday." The girl broke their gaze, trying to smile.

**_-----------------Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts-----------------_**

Alright!! Two chapters in one week! I didn't really expect anyone to like that last chapter. I honestly wouldn't have done these last two chapters, but I really wanted to get that part at the end. So forgive me if I bored you.

You can expect a bit of a time jump in the next chapter! So look forward to that!

---------------  
FYI!!!  
--------------

**Kage Bousui** – Another Tsukigakure ninjutsu. This it literally means 'Shadow Spindle' And its normally used to trap enemies, but it also serves as an offensive technique for those who can control and summon enough strings.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG! An update, and we are coming to a close in this installment of Lullaby of the Moon. What awaits these two shinobi?

... Anyway... Sorry these updates are so few and far between now, college is VERY time consuming and I hope that I still have some loyal fans to this story!

_The Secret of the__ Priestess._

Hopefully by now everyone understands this- I; Tsuki-no-Komoriuta do not own any characters or places from the Naruto series. Only my own inventions._  
_

"Gaara-san…" Hitomi climbed the large dune to were the red head was standing, the young man only offered a backwards glance before returning his eyes towards the setting sun.

"This mission went extremely well, Gaara-san." Hitomi said after a moments pause, her gray eyes panning around the area before them. The mammoth boat from across the continent was crashed and ruined, its metallic surface reflecting some of the sun. The ocean shimmered as waves roared towards the coast, this was a different Kaze no Kuni than the one Hitomi knew. Gaara nodded in agreement, this mission had gone well. Although there had been some casualties, Suna had been able to easily overcome the enemy. Team Nozomi had been eager to help, the lapse between their missions had grown long again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he also came to help." Gaara quietly added.

"Is that his name? When I first arrived looking for you, I met up with him." Hitomi laughed to herself. "He called me Cosplay-freak… so I called him Trackstar." Even Gaara felt a tug at his lips, that statement combined with her somewhat irritated tone entertained him.

"I see that smile, are you agreeing with him?!?" Hitomi pointed a finger accusingly.

"Well you are wearing that sweater again…" Gaara trailed off, he turned around to face the general direction of Suna. He smirked as the kunoichi huffed, groaned, and gave an exasperated sigh. Hitomi followed, but mumbled to herself about her cut-sew sweater and how it had nothing to do with cosplay. They were the only ones that hadn't returned to Suna yet, the others had been dismissed several hours ago, and Hitomi remained with Gaara to assist in the cleanup and report.

"You really did lead the solders well, Gaara-san." Hitomi paused at the top of the cliff again, dusk was creeping into night, and already a cold breeze was sweeping over them. Gaara didn't speak, he wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that compliment. They started off towards Suna again, both shinobi in a silent race to keep the lead.

Both shinobi entered quietly into Suna, the late night guards greeting then silently from atop the gates. Hitomi and Gaara walked on, lost in their separate thoughts, the moon their only guide as they traversed the dark streets.

_"I wonder how much longer I'll be here… hmmm. My mission is coming to a close, I can sense it. He's improved so much." _Hitomi followed Gaara; her eyes wandering to the back of his head. She stopped walking, not realizing that as she did so Gaara turned. They watched each other for a moment, Gaara's more surprised than blank, his mouth moved and his invisible brows furrowed slightly.

"_That will only mean… I'll need to go back home…"_ The kunoichi couldn't hear anything aside the ringing in her ears, her expression edged towards fear. Feeling her lightheadedness come to a peak, Hitomi saw her vision tip upwards. Soon enough the sky came into view and the girl's consciousness slipped away Gaara stood confused for a moment, but a moment later responded to the girl's state.

"Exhaustion… that's really the only problem. There's some mild dehydration, but nothing serious." A very tired doctor stepped out of Hitomi's room, informing the still sleepy Akiyama twins who where standing beside Gaara. The redhead had gone to them after taking Hitomi to the hospital, still in their pajama's they rushed over, only to find that the girl needed a good night's sleep.

"We'll keep her overnight, so you can all head home." The doctor closed the door, walking away down the hall.

"I figured it was gonna be something like that." Mitsuki tousled his choppy hair, exchanging glances with his twin, who nodded in agreement. Gaara gave them both hard stares,

"Hitomi-chan works herself into exhaustion. Between the time spent on mission, training, and leading her clan. She doesn't sleep well as it is, so you can imagine the effects it leaves on her." Itsuki shook his head, never having approved of the amount of work she took on. "But there's nothing we can do, most of her work is from paperwork sent to her by her family. Her cousin was here about two weeks ago, dumping months of papers on her."

"In all honesty, I pity Shimizu Hitomi." Mitsuki caught the other's attention "Her life, well… that life, was all laid out for her before she was even born." The three males stood in silence thinking about the girl.

"You both can head back, I'll stay overnight." Gaara turned away, missing the curious glances the twins gave each other. They were well aware that Hitomi went out of her way to be with Gaara, for the sake of her mission; but seeing it the other way around startled them.

"Alright, goodnight then." They shrugged in unison, turning in the opposite direction. Gaara quietly entered the single patient room, on the bed the ebony haired kunoichi was resting peacefully; her head turned to the side slightly. At first the Suna nin took a seat on the chair near her bed, watching the girl sleep. The moon was the only light, and it cast a soft white glow across her pale skin, her lashes caused thin shadows down the apples of her cheeks. Gaara softened his expression slightly, he had on several occasion witnessed serenity from her, but asleep she lacked the ability to lose that grace so easily. Shaking himself Gaara chose to settle for a view of the moon, his eyes glancing back every so often when the girl would switch positions. Once or twice in the early morning hours, she cried out softly. Near dawn Hitomi sat up with such suddenness that even Sabaku no Gaara found himself startled. Staring straight ahead Hitomi covered her face with her hands, shaking slightly; she didn't seem to notice the other presence in the room.

"Shimizu-san…" Gaara had recently taken to calling her that, he's come to the revelation that refusing to say her name made him just as childish as Shukaku. With a start Hitomi glanced over, yelping in surprise.

"Gaara-san!" She breathed deeply to calm herself. "I didn't… know you where there…" Hitomi stared with tear glazed eyes. Gaara raised a brow; he'd seen those eyes several times before, at night just after she joined him atop the roofs of Suna, and in the early morning when she would meet them for early training. It made sense about what Itsuki had said earlier. Hitomi sucked in a sudden breath, it was shaken by her still slight trembling, she turned away, not able to face him.

"Nightmares… " Hitomi was certain that even though Gaara didn't sleep, he experienced them "No matter how many times I have it, its always terrible." Her voice so quiet that the redhead strained to hear. After several moments however, a young nurse entered the room.

"Oh… Shimizu-sama. Are you feeling better?" The woman asked gently, as Hitomi stood the girl nodded.

"Hai, much better. Thank you." Hitomi bowed gently, smiling. The nurse left a moment later, never having acknowledged the redhead towards the back of the room. Hitomi slipped on her black zori and signaled to Gaara.

"We still have a report to write." The girl raised a brow as Gaara extracted a scroll from a pocket.

"You only need to sign it." Gaara unraveled the scroll, the entire mission from start to finish was documented; including Uzumaki Naruto and their journey back.

"Well… Its good to know that you don't waste time at night." Hitomi smiled at Gaara; both ninja had grown in the last few months and now stood at the same height. Gaara's smile, was small and wary; only there if one's eyes were sharp.

"Then, how about breakfast? I'm starved." The girl tilted her head in question, her grey eyes somewhat pleading to his jade orbs. Gaara nodded, admitting to only himself that he too was hungry.

It was around mid-morning that Hitomi was once again called before the elders of Sunagakure.

"Shimizu-sama, we have been wondering what your thoughts on Sabaku no Gaara as a whole are." One of the elders spoke, his voice fierce despite age. Hitomi pondered for a long moment, running every experience with him over in her head. Standing the priestess looked at every face in the room.

"I believe that Sabaku no Gaara is no longer a menace to Sunagakure no Sato. In the time I've known him, I have personally witnessed his transformation. He is no longer a violent monster, seeking blood; I feel that now he is a somber young man, with astounding control over his powers. If you are still planning on following through with your plans, I give my blessing." Hitomi bowed low. "However, if the council will permit, I would like to be the one to deliver the news." Without hesitation the council allowed this, telling her to deliver the news tomorrow. Hitomi left the room with a smile on her face, not noticing that she was suddenly confronted by a tall, black clad male.

"Hitomi-chan…?" Kankuro found that smile uncommon in her, but not on a female face. It was the smile of a secret, it was a good one too.

"Kankuro-san!" Hitomi jumped, glaring slightly; only to grin at him a moment later.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?! Stop it!" The face-painted nin, raised a brow disturbed by her jovial mood.

"I just have a secret, an amazing secret! That I have to keep all day… OH NO! I might not last, I'm gonna tell someone." Hitomi clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" The fifteen year old male couldn't help but wonder, Hitomi only smiled behind her hand.

"I'm not gonna tell you! I can't trust you with something this life changing!" By this point Kankuro was cursing his curiosity.

"At least a hint. Please!" Kankuro begged. Hitomi seemed to accept that idea.

"It involves…" The girl leaned in closer. "Someone… in Suna." she laughed and ran away. The puppeteer deadpanned in the middle of the hall. In all honesty, keeping secrets was nothing difficult, but that was the relationship she had with Kankuro; they always teased each other without really meaning it. Back in the sunlit world of Suna, Hitomi found dozens of ways to preoccupy herself. Catching up on papers, studying from the most recent scroll her grandfather had sent, sending word that she'd be needing her kimono soon, this day would fly by.

Quite the contrary though, between Kankuro bothering her all day to spill her secret, and the twins getting in on his schemes. Hitomi barely managed to finish her reports, and her mind was in such a distracted state that she reread parts of the same scroll several times over. Night had long since settled on the sand village, the moon was waning and the normal amount of light was cut down drastically. But that made room for the millions of stars, Hitomi stood on the balcony, gray eyes taking in the familiar landscape before her. As she climbed to the roof, the cold air made her shiver; but dressed in her cut-sew sweater she was able to tolerate it. The kunoichi smiled gently as she saw the redhead atop his roof, most likely waiting for her. Hitomi took a deep breath, prepared but nervous… or maybe excited; she wasn't sure.

**Tsuki-chan's afterthoughts**

Will the next chapter be the last one!?!?!?!

Yes it will be, BUT the series isn't over (There's no way I can allow that to happen, Hitomi isn't in love with Gaara yet... or vise versa) So look out cause I know the story is gonna pick up!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Whoa! Last chapter, I really feel that this story is in need of some serious reediting... So I'll be trying to do that whilst continuing the next part of this story. When the next portion of this story comes out I'll be sure to let you know.

Anyway I'm sure we all understand that I do not own Naruto any of its canon characters or locations ... Well lets carry on.

---------------------------------------------

_The World Through A Grain of Sand Is Lit Up By The Moon_

A quiet landing tap alerted Gaara to a presence, but he didn't react in anyway; knowing already that it was the kunoichi.

"Konbanwa, Gaara-san." Despite the excitement she felt Hitomi remained calm, feeling eased by Gaara's nature.

"Good evening Shimizu-san." Gaara quietly replied, meeting her gray eyes. Hitomi made herself comfortable, and it took some time before either of them decided to say anything.

"I'd like to change the rules of our little game tonight..." Hitomi kept her gaze on the ground below, feeling those jade eyes fall upon her. "I'm going to allow you to ask me whatever you like, without any bounds." The two shinobi had taken to asking one another questions pertaining to themselves, and until that time both teenagers had placed boundaries on certain subjects. Gaara nodded in agreement, motioning her to proceed.

An unnatural zephyr swept across the sand village, warming both ninja for only a moment.

"Why is it that you never released Shukaku and destroyed this village?" Hitomi questioned, raising her gaze to meet his. Gaara tried to not show the shock he felt, he knew that her question was going to be something like that. Sighing, the redhead turned his eyes to the stars; he'd never given the reasons not to much thought.

"There has always been something saying not to, something that won't let me." Gaara took on that haunting tone again. But it didn't chill the girl as it did many times in the past

"Perhaps its thats inescapable part of human nature that desires someplace to call home. Regardless of how I was treated here, I consider this place my home." The male felt those disquieting gray eyes on him, despite the notion they gave, Gaara met those eyes. For an instant feeling lost, when he noticed her tiny smile. It took several moments for the male to break her gaze.

"My question to you is..." A flurry of topics bombarded the young male. Most of them concerning the dragon tattoo on her shoulder. "Why were you crying earlier?" the question was blurted out so suddenly that neither of them was ready for it. Gaara turned to the girl, seeing her shocked expression. Hitomi turned around and left the seat she'd taken, unable to look at him as she's done earlier.

"For two years, I've had the same nightmare... almost every night." Hitomi's voice, though melancholic was laced with attempts to keep a normal tone. Gaara turned to observe her, finding everything from her fluttering kimono robe to her slightly pigeon-toed stance wistful.

"I remember having to bless my fathers body... I was very young when my grandmother died, I can't even recall her now. But I was not ready to lose my father..." The girl's tone was now marked with deep breathing, to prevent crying out loud.

"And I know that it can't be helped, but had I not taken the keiyaku from my father... he wouldn't... I would still be able to see my most precious person." Hitomi wiped her eyes, her trembling breathes were deep and broken. Minutes passed where Gaara watched the kunoichi regain her composure.

"I have just one more question, Gaara-san." Hitomi said quietly. "If you needed too... Would you protect this village and those who reside in it?" She continued to face away, but threw him a glance.

"Yes, not simply because its my duty as a shinobi. This is my home, and the people here though still afraid, I know they think better of me now." Gaara stared at the floor, admitting a great truth to himself and to the priestess. "I know that its because of you that they think better of me, because you've helped me see with eyes unclouded by Shukaku. ...Thank you, Shimizu-san." Hitomi smiled to herself, feeling the tiniest hint of butterflies in her stomach.

"Now ask me about my mission..." Hitomi ordered, throwing the redhead another backwards glance.

Gaara blinked in slight confusion, having pushed his curiosity about her mission so far into the recesses of his mind that it almost slipped away. He did so, catching the hints of a smile in what he could see of her profile.

"I was not simply ordered to ensure that you were no longer a threat to Sunagakure." Gaara remained quiet wondering exactly what she was trying to express.

"In truth, the elders wanted me to completely seal Shukaku inside you. I refused that request, declaring that the amount of strength you'd lose was too great. But I offered a different plan, one that required my constant attention. I chose to observe, noticing even in those few weeks at the beginning that you no longer thought of only yourself. The seal that I did place on you, the one that has kept Shukaku from influencing you so deeply was simply because I saw the way the moon affected him."

Hitomi explained, not wanting to give her secret away so quickly.

"So what exactly was the mission for?" Gaara was somewhat agitated with the kunoichi, preferring to receive his answers bluntly, rather than little bits of information.

"Be patient... All of this leads to one very important truth, Gaara-san." Hitomi turned towards him, a coy smile flashing for a moment.

"And it is because of me..." Hitomi continued "That the council had you lead that mission. Because I wanted to see how you acted in a position like that, leading a group of shinobi. And it is also because of me that..." Hitomi stopped meeting his jade gaze, Gaara could see the excitement dancing across the girl's foggy eyes. "Its because of me that the elders of Kaze no Kuni have decided that Sabaku no Gaara would become Godaime Kazekage." Hitomi grinned as the red haired male stared, his expression one of total disbelief.

"You're a liar." Gaara stood, his expression changing into anger.

"Honestly..." Hitomi huffed, shaking her head. "I have a lot of respect for you Gaara, why would I lie?" Gaara paused, mulling her words in his mind. She really didn't have a reason to lie, but its was simply unbelievable.

"And furthermore..." the kunoichi stood before him, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm amazed you didn't come to that conclusion sooner." Hitomi grabbed his arm, pulling him to the edge of the adobe building they stood upon, showing him the sleeping sand village.

"This is your responsibility now... These people, this village..." Gaara listened to her soft voice, scanning the sight before him. "The council isn't sure your ready, don't prove them right. Furthermore, its as much my reputation as it is yours... Don't let me down, I have faith that you'll lead this village better than any Kage ever has." Hitomi smiled.

"_Kazekage... I thought that maybe that was her purpose... only for a second though." _Gaara shifted his gaze towards the girl, who watched the stars above them, she seemed lost in her own thoughts too. He observed her carefully, noticing all the changes she'd undergone since her arrival here. Her long hair now rested on her shoulders, her form showing more signs of femininity. She looked a little older, her eyes not so childish anymore.

Hitomi noticed him staring before she reacted, that strange turning in her stomach occurred again. Shifting her eyes, she inwardly smiled as the redhead averted his gaze. The girl turned her eyes to the sleeping village, and then to Gaara.

"So do you believe me no-" Before Hitomi could finish, the male's arms were around her. Dazed by his sudden action the girl was unable to react.

"Thank you, Hitomi." Gaara whispered, not knowing that simply saying her name churned the butterflies in her stomach.

"Y-you needn't thank me, Gaara." Hitomi smiled.

"Its weird... cause I'm gonna miss this place." Itsuki stated to his teammates. Both nodded, turning to catch a glimpse of the sun sinking into the plateaus, casting Suna into a premature night.

"Yea... I liked it here. It was quiet, unlike Tsuki." Mitsuki replied, turning his opaque blue eyes to an approaching figure. "Gaara-san." He mumbled, pointing to the redhead. Hitomi followed his finger and turned her head curiously towards the boy. When he reached the group, he nodded politely to the twins as they bowed slightly They treated Gaara with respect now, as it was Hitomi's request to show the people of Suna the way they should be treating their own Kage.

"I wanted to say goodbye again, and thank you three for everything you've done." Gaara seemed oddly nervous speaking with such formality towards them.

"Hey, it was never a problem." Itsuki smiled, scratching his head. "Yea, we didn't even know about Hitomi's mission." Mitsuki continued, smiling just the same as his twin.

"So when will you be returning?" Gaara turned his jade eyes to the kunoichi.

"Why are you gonna miss me?" She teased lightly smirking slightly.

"I need to know when Suna will be needing extra security around these borders." The male retorted, Itsuki tried to stifle his laughter as Hitomi's expression changed into defeat.

"Sarcastic bastard..." She grumbled. "Anyway... hopefully sooner than later, I'd like to start considering Sunagakure, an escape from my life." She smiled somewhat. Their gazes met unable to read the emotion in each others eyes.

"You... all of you are welcome in Su-" Taken by surprise Gaara didn't expect Hitomi to latch her arms around him.

"Thank you Gaara... We'll be back again."

**------------------- Tsuki-chan's After Thoughts---------------------**

Well, that's the end of Lullaby... The next part of the story will be much better I can guarantee it.

I'm probably gonna revise this story so look out for some changes. And when I post the next installment I'll make sure to tell everyone.

Thank you.


	15. NOTE TO READERS

Hey guys, It's me Tsuki.

I want you to know that I'm still planning on writing the second part to this story. But college has been long and grueling. If anyone still shows any interest in this story, please leave me a review.

I need to know that someone still has interest, or I'm not going to waste my time.


End file.
